Basketball Idiots
by Neko31xPanda26
Summary: Mereka berdua sama-sama bodoh, idiot . Cukup. Kuroko dan Kise sudah merasa cukup, sangat cukup mengahadapi kebodohan mereka. KagaKuro & AoKise
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : Gaje, bahasa amburadul, typo, dan Ooc-ness.  
**

**-Basketball idiots-**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : the meeting**

* * *

( Sabtu-21:53 )

'Rrrrrrr' 'rrrrrr' 'rrrrrr' ' PIK '

"Hal-"

'Kurokocchiiiiii~! Ne,ne, aku mau berbicara hal penting-ssu~!'

"...Kise-kun , ini sudah malam kau mengganggu para tetangga, lebih baik kalau mau bicara besok saja."

'Ee? Tapi ini penting sekali-suu!'

"Besok aku tunggu di Maji burger jam 10 pagi, konbanwa Kise-kun"

'Eeee?! Kurokocchi ja-' 'PIK'

.

.

.

( Minggu - maji burger 10:03 )

Seperti yang kemarin ia janjikan (perintahkan) , pagi ini Kuroko sudah menunggu Kise di dalam maji burger sambil menikmati vanila milkshakenya.

"Kurokocchiiiii~! maaf telat-ssu! "

"Kise-kun ini masih pagi, tolong jangan berisik..."

"Buu.. Kurokocchi jahat sekali-ssu ! Kemarin aku belum selesai bicara sudah di matiin-ssu " kata Kise sambil cemberut

Seperti tidak mendenggar apa yang Kise katakan Kuroko melanjutkan " Jadi , hal penting apa yang ingin Kise-kun bicarakan ? "

Sambil mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman Kise mulai bercerita"Ah iya! Kurokocchi, ini... ada kaitannya dengan hubunganku dan Aominecchi..." ekspresi Kise yang tiba-tiba sedih membuat Kuroko mengedipkan mata.

"Ada apa Kise-kun? Apakah kau bertengkar dengan Aomine-kun? Atau kau cemburu ada wanita yang dekat-dekat Aomine-kun? Atau Aomine-kun minta putus?"

"EEEEH?! Amit-amit! Kurokocchi jangan nyumpahin dong-ssu!"

"...Lalu apa masalahnya Kise-kun?"

"Uh...emn...itu...anu..eng.. gimana ngomongnya ya Kurokocchi...aku malu banget nih-ssu..." Kise jadi kikuk sendiri dengan muka yang merah padam sambil m

emainkan jarinya.

"Kalau susah ngomong mendingan ngga usah ngomong Kise-kun, baiklah aku permisi dulu..." kata Kuroko seraya beranjak keluar dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Eee! Kurokocchi tunggu dulu, baiklah-baiklah aku akan ngomong.."

Kuroko menghela nafas , ternyata susah juga jadi lawan bicara seorang Kise ryota.

"Jadi..?"

"Ehm...jadi begini Kurokocchi.. Sebenarnya aku ingin hubunganku dan Aominecchi masuk ke 'tingkat selanjutnya' , tapi... Aominecchi terlalu tidak peka! Aku sudah berusaha mengatakan ' itu ' dalam bahasa lain yang sudah agak frontal tapi tetap saja dia ngga ngerti! Huuu! Aho-minechii! " Kise jadi misuh-misuh sendiri, sedangkan Kuroko hanya memerhatikan dalam diam . Kise pikir Kuroko pasti sudah menganggapnya masih kekanak-kanakan karena sikapnya ini, tapi ternyata...

GREP!

Kuroko memegang pundak Kise "...Kise-kun..."

"Y-ya Kurokocchi?"

"Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu Kise-kun.."

Hening~

"Eee?"

"Aku juga punya masalah yang sama dengan Kagami-kun, dia sama sekali tidak peka, padahal aku sudah cape-cape membeli neko mimi telinga anjing malah ditertawakan oleh Kagami-kun...katanya aku mirip Nigou..." Kuroko cemberut sedikit.

Kise mengedipkan mata beberapa kali,memastikan matanya tidak baru saja melihat pemandangan langka seorang Kuroko tetsuya.

Mereka terdiam , tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Lalu Kise mendapatkan suatu ide cermelang .

"Kurokocchi! Aku dapat ide bagus! "

"Apa itu Kise-kun? "

"Karena kita sama-sama sulit untuk ngomong ' itu ' ke mereka , bagaimana kalau kita masing-masing bertukar posisi dan mendekati mereka?"

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya sedikit " maksudnya Kise-kun?"

"Maksudku , aku akan mulai mendekati Kagamicchi , kalau Kurokocchi mulai mendekati Aominecchi, terus kita berusaha jadi teman curhat yang baik. Nah, nanti kalau hubungan pertemanan kita sudah lebih dekat nanti aku dan Kurokocchi bakalan pura-pura ngambek depan mereka, terus nanti mereka bakalan curhat ke kita dan terus kita kasih tau deh apa yang kita mau-ssu !"

Hening~

"...Kise-kun, tumben pintar"

"Kurokocchi jahat-ssu!"kata Kise sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjalankan rencana ini mulai besok? "

"Boleh-ssu . Oh ya, Kurokocchi lebih baik kita lebih sering-sering berhubungan untuk memantau situasi "

"Hmm... Baiklah kalau begitu. Setelah selasai ekstrakulikuler basket aku akan langsung ke touo , jangan sampai rencana ini ketahuan oleh mereka ya Kise-kun"

"Beres-ssu! Aku akan menjaga rahasia kita dengan segenap jiwa dan raga!" kata Kise sambil mengancungkan jempol dan ber'wink-wink' ria

Kuroko cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil berjalan keluar dari kursinya "kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Kise-kun"

"Un! Sampai besok-ssu!" kata Kise seraya melambaikan tangan ke Kuroko

.

.

.

( Minggu - lapangan basket 10:17)

"Hatchiii!"

"En? Terkena flu Kagami? "

"Enak saja! Kau sendiri juga bersin Aomine!"

"Berisik..hidungku gatal karena debu tahu!"

"Mana ada debu setelah hujan bodoh!"

"Ha? Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh he? Bakagami? "

"Cih! Tentu saja kau Aho-mine! "

"Apa?! Akan ku habisi kau dalam one-on-one"

"He! Siapa takut! Ayo lawan aku!"

ZONE MODE ON

mereka terus saja asik bermain basket tanpa mengetahui masalah yang akan mereka hadapi besok...

.

.

.

Tbc

Gimana? Mungkin saya bakal bikin Kise jadi makluk terlebai disini , dan maklum bersabar bagi mereka yang menunggu adegan "itu" nya . Rencananya bakalan di taro di chap terakhir-terakhir... Mohon kesabaran anda semua dalam menunggu!{sujud}...

Neko31-oh ya fic ini kolaborasi 2 orang( ngga sih yg satu tukang komen dan edit doang ) . dan nekat banger bikin fic ini karena sekarang lagi UUB... well Review~

Panda26 (NihaoPandaRamen!)-Iya profesi baru selain jadi Scanlator yaitu jadi Komentator dan Editor…-_- .Kamsha..and Review ne…


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : Gaje, bahasa amburadul, typo, dan Ooc-ness.**

**-Basketball idiots-**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Go, Go, Kise-kun!**

* * *

**Kise POV **

( Senin - Kise's house 6:52 )

Hari ini aku terbangun dengan senyuman lebar menempel di wajahku, saat sarapan pun masih tersenyum, sampai membuat oka-san terbingung-bingung. Hehehehe , gimana nggak senyum hari ini rencanaku dan Kurokocchi akan di jalankan. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir kurang seru kalau cuma deketin doang, um... Ah! Gimana kalau memulai 'ultimatum' sekarang? Tapi masih yang level rendah...Menarik, aku langsung meng-sms kurokocchi dan kembali berjalan dengan riang, sudah nggak sabar melihat ekspresi Kagamicchi yang kebinggungan-ssu~...

**-TS(time skip)-**

( Senin - kaijou gym 15:42 )

'trrrrr' 'trrrr' 'trrrr' 'trrrrr' 'PIK'

"Halo?"

'Yo Kise!'

"Ah... Aominecchi "

'Hei kau ada waktu hari ini ?'

E? Tumben banget Aominecchi nanya beginian... Wah waktunya tepat sekali untuk menjalankan rencana, khu..ku..ku..k- Eeee?! Kenapa aku jadi seperti akashicchi! Aaaaa gawat! Aku belum mau mati-ssu! ( lho emang ada hubungannya?)

'Halo? Bumi ke Kise? Masih ada orang disana?'

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan langsung menjawab " um..memangnya ada apa Aominecchi?"

'ah..tidak aku hanya ingin pulang bareng denganmu saja'

DEG!

Pesss~

Seketika itu juga wajahku langsung memerah... Ukh! Aho-minechii! Kenapa baru sekarang romantisnya, aku kan baru mau menjalankan 'ultimatum'-ssu... Harus-tetap-menjalankan-rencana-ukh..

"M-Maaf Aominecchi! Hari ini aku sibuk! Lain kali saja ya?" fyuhh~ hampir saja-ssu...

'...Begitu? Ya sudahla-' tiba-tiba terdengar suara Momoicchi dari seberang

'Dai-chan! Ayo cepat latihan! Jangan pacaran melulu dengan Ki-chan!'

'Oei! Satsuki berisik kau!'

'Dai-chan! Nanti aku bakar majalah xxx-mu dan majalah yang ada Ki-channya kalau kau tidak latihan loh!'

Ee?...EEEEEE! Aominecchi membeli majalah yang ada foto-ku? Ciyuusss?Miyapah?

'...Iya,iya aku akan latihan.. Maaf Kise , ocehan Satsuki yang tadi tidak usah di dengarkan. Kalau begitu sampai besok..'

"A..i-iya.." dari seberang masih terdengar suara Wakamatsu-san yang berteriak 'ouii Aomine! kau sudah punya pacar? siapa pacarmu?' 'berisik...itu bukan urusanm-' 'PIK'

BRUK!

Aku langsung tersungkur dilantai, ya ampun...mukaku panas banget nih... Aku bisa mati jantungan kalau begini terus-ssu...belum sembuh dari deg-degan Kasamatsu-senpai sudah menendangku dan menambah porsi latihanku jadi 2 kali lipat... Huu.. Ini semua gara-gara Aho-minecchiii!

**-TS-**

( Senin - Kaijou gym 17:09)

Setelah selesai latihan aku langsung menuju perjalanan aku mendapat sms dari Kurokocchi.

' Kise-kun, Kagami-kun sekarang ada di Maji Burger, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke Touo'.

' Oke Kurokocchi! Selamat berjuang-ssu! \( ^0^ )/ '

Setelah sampai di depan Maji Burger aku memerhatikan keadaan sekitar dulu, memastikan kalau disana tidak ada orang yang mengenalku. Setelah aman, aku langsung masuk kedalam Maji Burger.

"Kagamicchiii!" sapaku dengan riang

Kagamicchi hanya melihatku dengan tatapan kesal, wah diapain tuh sama Kurokocchi.

"Lho? dimana Kurokocchi?"

"Cih, dia sudah menghilang entah kemana.." kata Kagamicchi dengan lesu. Wah, 'ultimatum' Kurokocchi ampuh banget.

"Woi Kise! Ngelamun mulu, disamber gledek baru tau rasa…"

"Maaf-maaf, jadi ada yang Kagamicchi mau bicarakan?"

"*menghela nafas*...aku nggak tau kalau kau datang kesini dengan sengaja atau nggak tapi kau datang disaat yang tepat, aku butuh seseorang untuk berkonsultasi..."

"Ee? Apa yang mau Kagamicchi omongin-ssu?"

hening~

1..

2..

3..

DUAK!

Aku terlonjak kaget melihat Kagamicchi yang tiba-tiba membenturkan kepalanya ke meja..wah ngapa tuh mejanya? Gantinya mahal loh...

"Hah...ini agak memalukan tau, susah ceritanya..." kata Kagamicchi yang sekarang mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus

"Eee? Kenapa Kagamicchi? Apa Kagamicchi sudah ketularan virus tsundere Midorimacchi?"

"Enak saja! Siapa yang tsundere! Lagian itu nggak ada hubungannya kali!"

"Oke,oke, sabar Kagamicchi, aku-kan cuma bercanda-ssu"

"Cih, bikin orang buang-buang tenaga saja"

"Maaf, maaf, Kagamicchi cerita dong makanya!"

"Tch...baiklah, jadi Sabtu kemarin..."

_Flashback_

**_Normal POV_**

_( Sabtu - 18:21)_

_hah_

_hah_

_hah_

_"K-kagami, Kagami-kun.."_

_hah_

_hah_

_hah_

_"...Kuroko"_

_hah_

_hah_

_hah_

_"Ngh-kagami-kun,...berat"_

_hah_

_hah_

_"Hng...sebentar saja Kuroko"_

_hah_

_hah_

_BLETAK!_

_"AUW! Apaan sih Kuroko!?"_

_"Kagami-kun, tadi aku sudah bilang Kagami-kun berat tapi Kagami-kun tetap saja tidak mau bangun..."_

_"Ck, kan cuma sebentar Kuroko, lagian aku capek tahu lari-lari dikejar Nigou , itu semua juga salah mu!"_

_"Nigou cuma ingin bermain denganmu Kagami-kun"_

_"KAU KAN TAU KALAU AKU TAKUT ANJING!"_

_"Nigou ada disini cuma mau membantu Kagami-kun mengatasi ketakutan Kagami-kun"_

_"KA-Tch..sudahlah ga ada gunanya beradu mulut denganmu akhirnya aku juga yang kalah, ayo pulang Kuroko."_

_"Ne, Kagami-kun bolehkah aku berkunjung ke rumahmu sebentar?"_

_"Hmn? Boleh saja, ada apa memangnya Kuroko?"_

_"Tidak, aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja kok"_

_"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi Kuroko"_

_"Hai"_

_-TS-_

_( Sabtu - Kagami's apartement 18:53 )_

_Sesampainya di apartemen , Kagami langsung berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak makan untuk mereka berdua._

_"Kagami-kun perlu bantuan?"_

_"Tidak, lagi pula kau hanya bisa buat telur rebus kan?"_

_"Membuat telur rebus keahlianku" kata Kuroko dengan *ehm* bangga_

_"*menghela nafas*...ya sudah kau mandi dulu saja sana, lalu bantu aku bereskan meja"_

_"Hai"_

_Setelah mereka selesai makan Kagami langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi, sedangkan Kuroko menunggu Kagami dikamarnya. Setelah selesai mandi, saat Kagami membuka kamarnya yang ia lihat adalah..._

_._

_._

_"K-kuroko?!"_

_Yang dilihat Kagami didepannya adalah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya memakai nekomimi telinga anjing sedang duduk dikasurnya sambil memangku Nigou._

_"Kagami-kun, ayo kemari" Kuroko sangat berusaha mengeluarkan suara yang *ehm* menggoda, tapi hasilnya..._

_"BWAHAHAHHAHAHA! K-KUROKO!HAHAHHA MIRIP NIGOU!BWAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Kaget, Kuroko betul-betul terkejut dengan reaksi Kagami. Dia tidak menyangka akan ditertawakan , ia pikir Kagami akan jadi macan kelaparan kalau melihatnya begini tapi ternyata..._

_Kesal , Kuroko pergi meninggalkan Kagami yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan 'maaf aku baru ingat ada urusan , aku pulang dulu kagami-kun'. Setelah selang beberapa menit Kagami baru berhenti tertawa dan mendapati kamarnya telah kosong._

_"...Kuroko?"_

_EndFlashback_

**Kise POV**

"...Begitu ceritanya. Lalu hari ini dia sepertinya masih marah padaku... Dia makin susah saja dicari, walau dari awal emang udah susah, padahal aku ingin minta maaf.." kata Kagami dengan lesu.

"Pft- Kagamicchi, ternyata kau lebih bodoh dari Aominecchi"

"HEI!"

"Pft-maaf Kagamicchi tapi,aku nggak bisa berhenti ketawa sekarang-ssu" kataku sambil memegangi perutku.

"Cih, tidak ada gunanya aku bicara padamu, aku pergi saja!" kata Kagamicchi sambil beranjak keluar dari kursi

"Eit! Tunggu Kagamicchi! Jangan marah dong-ssu, maaf deh abis Kagamicchi juga yang salah ngetawain Kurokocchi"

"Yah..itukan spontan aja Kise, abis dia memang mirip banget sama Nigou. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi dia memang imut juga sih pake nekomimi itu.." kata Kagamicchi sambil nge-blush

"Yah Kagamicchi telat ngomongnya sih, tapi dari tadi Kagamicchi marah-marah terus, lagi pms ya-ssu?"

"WOI! AKU INI COWOK TAHU!"

"Habis Kagamicchi marah-marah mulu sih-ssu, oke maaf aku pengen banget ngegodain Kagamicchi" kataku sambil cengar-cengir.

"Idih jelek banget cengiran kuda Kise"

"E? Emang kuda bisa nyengir?"

"Pikir aja sendiri!"

"Kagamicchi jahat-ssu!"

"Terus kenapa kalo jahat?"

"Terus Kagamicchi ngedunk sambil ngomong 'Wow' gitu?"

Kagami melongo "…Kise dari mana tuh kata-kata amburadul bisa keluar?"

"Hehe dari chanel TV Indonesia, pas lagi nunggu pemotretan aku nonton, hehe" kataku sambil ngeluarin cengiran kuda.

"Ckck, yaudahlah. Jadi kau ada saran gak Kise biar hubunganku dengan Kuroko bisa rujuk lagi?" kata Kagamicchi yang udah mulai sewot karena dari tadi pembicaraan ini udah mulai ngelantur.

"Ah iya, hmm…Kagamicchi gimana kalau besok Kagamicchi tungguin Kurokocchi di depan rumahnya sambil bawain vanilla milkshake dan setangkai bunga mawar terus minta maaf deh sama Kurokocchi dan kasih tau alas an Kagamicchi ketawa-ssu!"

Hening~

"..Tumben pinter."

"Eh!? Kagamicchi jahat-ssu udah ditolongin juga!"

"Yos! Makasih Kise atas sarannya, aku pergi beli bunga dulu!" kata Kagamicchi yang langsung berlari keluar dari Maji Burger.

Wah Kagamicchi niat banget balikan sama Kurokocchi hehehe.

Oke langkah pertama beres! Hmm.. Kurokocchi gimana ya dengan Aominecchi? Berjalan dengan lancarkah?

'Drrrtt' 'drrtt'

Wah baru aja dipikirin langsung di sms, Kurokocchi hebat-ssu.

'Kise-kun aku sudah selesai dengan Aomine-kun. Bagaimana dengan Kagami-kun?'

'Aku juga sudah selesai-ssu! \(w)/ kita teruskan sampai seminggu ya-ssu!

Yay semua sudah beres! Tidak di duga rencana ini berjalan cukup lancar. Hmnn tapi aku penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Kurokocchi... Ah nanti aku telepon saja kalau sudah nyampe rumah ah-ssu!

Normal POV

Kise berjalan pulang dengan riang, tapi sebelum itu mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Kuroko dulu...

-TIME TRAVEL-

.

.

.

Tbc

Nyahahaha maap mengecewakan tapi neko udah ngga kuat nulis lagi, jadi cerita kuro ao nya di chap selanjutnya... Gomen badan neko udah diambang kehancuran ( halah lebay ).

Sankyuu Shicchi Kurokocchi-san! Maklum saya author baru di sini & nilai saya anjlok…sekali lagi makasih reviewnya,, w nya~

well review~


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : Gaje, bahasa amburadul, typo, dan Ooc-ness.**

**-Basketball idiots-**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Go, Go, Kurokocchi!**

* * *

**Kuroko POV**

( Senin - Kuroko's house 6:35 )  
'Tininint' 'tininit' 'tininit' 'tinin-' 'PIK'

...Ngh , sudah jam segini. Hmm, hari ini akan dijalankan rencanaku dan Kise-kun ya.

Hari ini bagaimana ya jadinya? Semoga saja hari ini berjalan lancar.

-TS-

(Senin - di depan gerbang Seirin 7:17 )

'Drrrrrt' 'drrrt' 'drrrt' 'plek'

Eh? sms dari Kise-kun? Ada apa ya?

' KUROKOCCHI! \^O^/ ne, ne, bagaimana kalau kita memulai ultimatum sekarang? Tapi kalau mau nyuekin Kagamicchi juga boleh, tapi jangan keterlaluan ya Kurokocchi. ∩_∩ '

' Baiklah Kise-kun '

Hmm aku bingung dengan sms Kise-kun , kenapa sms kise-kun seperti anak perempuan ya? Banyak emoticon...  
Saat aku masuk kelas seperti biasa tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku, tidak beberapa lama kemudian Kagami-kun masuk kedalam kelas. Tumben Kagami-kun datang pagi , ada apa ya?

"Hei Furihat! Kau lihat Kuroko tidak?"

"E? Tidak, tumben ya Kuroko telat"

"Tch..Kuroko belum datang ya? Padahal sudah lari-lari biar nyampe lebih ..."

Eh? Kagami-kun sengaja bangun pagi demi aku?

"Ck, dimana sih si Kuroko itu!...Akukan mau minta maaf.."

DEG!

K-kagami-kun, demi aku kau...

ukh..aku harus tetap menjalankan rencanaku.

( MISDIRECTION )

.

.

-TS-

( Senin - Seirin gym 15:53 )

BRAK!

"Coach! Apakah Kuroko sudah datang...desu?

PLETAK!

"BAKAGAMI! Jangan mendobrak pintu semabarangan bodoh!"

"Auw! Ittai! Coach, ga perlu mukul juga dong!"

"Bakagami! Bagaimana kalau pintunya rusak?! Gantinya mahal tau! "

"Tapi coa-"

"Ngga ada tapi-tapian! LARI KELILING SEKOLAH 20 KALI!"

"Coach! aku perl-"

"PERLUKAH MENU LATIHANMU KU TAMBAH JADI 5 KALI?"

"..hai, aku lari saja dulu." lalu Kagami-kun langgsung cepat-cepat berlari mengelilingi sekolah.

"Hah...sudah kusuruh dia lari dulu tuh Kuroko-kun."

Aku keluar dari balik tirai panggung lalu berkata "Arigatou coach."

"Ne, Kuroko-kun kau sedang bertengkar dengan bakagami?"

"Lebih tepatnya aku sedang kesal dengan Kagami-kun"

"Ya sudah,semoga kalian cepat rujuk kembali ya Kuroko-kun" kata coach seraya kembali mengawasi berjalannya latihan kami.

"Ma,ma, Kuroko tidak bagus kau marah dengan Kagami, lebih baik kau mesra-mesraan saja. Seperti aku dan hyuuga.." kata Kiyoshi senpai sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku.  
BLETAK!

"KIYOSHI! Jangan ajarkan yang aneh-aneh ke kouhai kita!"

"E? aku tidak mengajarkan yang aneh-aneh kok, bukannya kau yang kemarin bilang kalau kau ingin-"  
DUAK!

"D-AHO! Jangan ngomong sembarangan!" kata Hyuuga-senpai dengan muka memerah.

"Selamat Hyuuga-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai" kataku sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"O-oi! Kuroko, jangan salah paham dul-"

"Ma,ma ,arigatou ne Kuroko tolong datang ke acara perkawinan kami pada har-"  
BAK! BUK! DUAK!

"KI-YO-SHI ! Sudah kubilang jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh! Lagi pula kita masih belum cukup umur untuk menikah!"

"Lho? Berarti Hyuuga mau menikah denganku?"

"..."

"Hyuuga?"

"..."

"Hyuuuuga~"

"..."

"Junpei."

DUAK!

"Teppei TEME!"kata Hyuuga-senpai sambil berlari keluar.

"Haha, Hyuuga pemalu sekali ya. Hyuuga! Tunggu aku!" kata Kiyoshi-senpai sambil berlari keluar menyusul Hyuuga-senpai.

"Wah mereka romantis sekali ya.  
Yang dikejar mengejar yang dikejar...Hei! Itu 'pun' yang bagus!" kata Izuki-senpai sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil.

"Ne Izuki,kalau kedengaran Hyuuga bisa dijitak loh" kata Koganei senpai

"..."

"E? Kau juga setuju Mitobe? Tenang saja kita bisa kok lebih romantis dari mereka!" kata Koganei-senpai dengan riang.  
Dari kejauhan Tsuchida-senpai hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepala saja. Wah aku iri dengan para senpai. Coba Kagami-kun bisa lebih pintar sedikit saja, paling tidak ia bisa lebih peka sedikit. Hah,semoga saja rencana ini dapat berjalan dengan lancar.

-TS-

( Senin - 17:13 )

Wyuuh..lelah sekali menggunakan misdirection seharian. Untung saja hari ini coach memulangkan kami lebih cepat, aku bisa duluan pergi ke Touo. Saat berjalan ke stasiun, aku melihat Kagami-kun pergi ke Maji Burger, melihat itu aku langgsung meng-sms Kise-kun

'Kise-kun aku sedang menuju Touo, Kagami-kun sekarang ada di Maji Burger.'

Setelah sampai di Touo, aku melihat Aomine-kun sedang berjalan keluar gerbang. Di sebelahnya ada Momoi-san, tetapi sepertinya Momoi-san dipanggil oleh temannya. Baiklah kesempatan bagus, aku akan mendekati Aomine-kun.

"Ne, Aomine-kun.."

"WUAH! Tetsu! Kau mau membuatku mati jantungan ya?!"

"Aku sudah disini dari tadi , Aomine-kun saja yang bengong dari tadi."

"Tch, tetsu lebih baik kau hilangkan kebiasaanmu yang suka mengagetkan orang sebelum ada yang meninggal karena jantungan."

"Ne, ngomong-ngomong tumben Aomine-kun bengong ditengah jalan begini, ada sesuatu yang Aomine-kun pikirkan?" kataku mengabaikan ucapan Aomine-kun.

"Oi!..tch, tetsu hilangkan juga kebiasaanmu dalam 'membaca ekspresi orang lain'-mu , kadang-kadang itu sangat merepotkan."

"Tapi benarkan ada yang Aomine-kun pikirkan sekarang?"

"Hah...aku memang tidak bisa berbohong kepadamu ya Tetsu. Memang iya ada yang aku pikirkan, lebih baik kita bicara hal ini di cafe seberang saja." kata Aomine-kun seraya berjalan ke cafe di seberang jalan. Setelah memesan makanan dan minuman lalu aomine-kun memilih tempat duduk yang agak sepi dan jauh.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ne Aomine-kun , apakah masalah ini ada hubungannya dengan Kise-kun sehingga kau sulit untuk membiarakannya?"  
BRUSST!

"Ohok,ohok..Tetsu! Jangan frontal banget dong ngomongnya!"

"Habis Aomine-kun diam saja, jadi kupikir lebih baik aku duluan saja yang angkat bicara." kataku. Untung saja Aomine-kun tidak nyembur ke arahku, bisa-bisa aku pulang dengan bau kopi nanti.

"Hoi Tetsu! Kau dengar tidak?"

"Sumimasen Aomine-kun, aku bengong sedikit."

"Hm, jadi begini tetsu sebenarnya Kise mulai bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini."

"Maksud Aomine-kun?"

"Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi seperti anak cewe dan anak kecil saja, masa dia minta main dokter-dokteran dan polisi-polisan? Kau kira aku anak umur 5 tahun apa?" kata Aomine-kun yang sekarang jadi sewot sendiri.

"Aomine-kun, kaukan dewa mesum, masa begitu saja tidak tahu."

"Kau bilang apa Tetsu?!"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Aomine-kun kepo banget sih."

"...Tetsu, kau dapat kata-kata seperti itu dari mana? "

"Aomine-kun mau tau?"

"Iya."

"Mau tau banget atau mau tau aja?"

"Banget."

"Serius?"

"Ciyussss!"

"...Kasih tau nggak ya?"

GUBRAK!

"TETSU!"

"Sumimasen Aomine-kun, tapi reaksi Aomine-kun terlalu berlebihan."

"GIMANA GA BERLEBIHAN!"

"Aomine-kun lebih baik kau jangan teriak-teriak, malu dilihat orang lain."

"MEMANG SIAPA YANG MEMBUATKU TERIAK HAH!?"

"Aomine-kun kalau teriak-teriak terus bisa diusir loh."

"KA-..tch, susah sekali jadi lawan bicaramu ya Tetsu."

"Jadi Aomine-kun masih ingin tau?"

"...Iya."

"Kepo itu artinya sejenis terlalu penasaran, begitu. Aku dapat kata-kata ini saat melihat iklan di rumah Kagami-kun, karena kata-katanya menarik jadi aku gunakan. Iklan yang berasal dari negara Indonesia ."

"Ooo"

"Ne, sekarang lanjutkan cerita Aomine-kun."

"Ah iya, Kise hari ini menolak ajakanku untuk pulang bareng. Tapi yang paling aneh saat kejadian minggu lalu."

"Kejadian minggu lalu?"

"Iya, jadi begini..."

_FLASH BACK_

_**Normal POV**_

**___-TS-_**

_( Sabtu - 11:37 )_

_'Trrrrt' 'trrrrt' 'trrrrt' 'trrrt' 'trr-' 'PIK'_

_"Halo, kediaman Aomine disi-"_

_'AOMINECCHI! Ne, ne , bolehkah aku main ke rumahmu sekarang-ssu ?'_

_"...Kise, bisa tidak kau tidak berteriak . Kau mau membuat gendang telingaku pecah hah?!"_

_'Hehehe , gomen Aominecchi. Jadi boleh tidak aku main ke rumahmu sekarang?'_

_"Tch, Kise kau dengar ngga sih. Ya sudahlah, datang saja kalau kau mau."_

_'YEY! Aominecchi tunggu aku ya! Aku akan segera kesana!'_

_"Ya,ya, hati-hati dijalan jangan sampe kau ketabrak mobil nanti."_

_'Eh?! Aominecchi jahat-ssu! Akukan ngga sebodoh it-' 'PIK'_

_._

_._

_**-TS-**_

_( Sabtu - Aomine's house 12:01 )_

_'Ting-tong' 'ting-tong'_

_KREK_

_"AOMINECCHI! Tega banget sih ! Akukan masih belum selesai bicara!"_

_"..Biarin , habis kau berisik sekali sih. Oh ya , tumben sekali kau main kesini, ada apa Kise?"_

_Kise yang tadinya sudah cemberut menjadi kikuk mendengar pertanyaan Aomine._

_"Eh? Eng-ngga apa-apa kok! Aku cuma ingin main ke rumah Aominecchi, memangnya tidak boleh?"_

_"Boleh, hanya saja tumben sekali kau main ke rumahku, biasanya aku yang main ke rumahmu. Ya sudahlah masuk dulu saja kau."_

_"Shitsuresimasu! Eh? Orang tua Aominecchi kemana?"_

_"Hah? Orang tuaku? Sedang mereka sedang pergi keluar kota selama 2 minggu."_

_DUAK!_

_"Kise! Kau kenapa kok jatuh?"_

_"E-etto, ngga apa-apa kok Aominecchi hehehe." kata Kise yang bangun sambil nyengir grogi._

_"He, Begitu? Ya sudah kau naik dulu saja ke kamarku , akanku siapkan teh untuk kita berdua."_

_"H-hai!"_

_**Kise POV**_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_Aaaaaaaaaapaaaaaaa! O-orang tua Aominecchi sedang keluar kota!_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_Be-bearti sekarang di rumah ini hanya ada Aominecchi dan aku dong?Aaaaaaaaaaaa aku grogi-ssu!_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_T-tenang, tenang, justru sekarang kesemapatan bagus! Selagi tidak ada orang tua Aominecchi lebih baik aku akan mengatakannya sekarang-ssu! Un! Ganbatte Ryota!_

_**Normal POV**_

_(Sabtu - Aomine's room 12:19)_

_"Gomen Kise , tadi aku lupa menaruh kotak teh dimana jadi agak lama."_

_"Ngga apa-apa kok Aominecchi!"_

_"Ni, olong teh kan?"_

_"Un! Arigatou Aominecchi!"_

_"Hmn.."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..A-ano Aominecchi."_

_"Hn?"_

_"N-itu, ng.."_

_"Kenapa Kise?"_

_BUK!_

_"A-ayo kita main one-on-one!"_

_Hening~_

_"..Kise, aku juga ingin main one-on-one"_

_"Eh? Beneran-ssu?"_

_DUAK!_

_"Tapi jangan main di atas tempat tidur orang lain bodoh! Main one-on-one tuh di lapangan basket bukan disini! Lagi pula kenapa kau mendorongku ke kasur sih?!"_

_"..."_

_"..Oi, Kise?"_

_"..."_

_"Kise Ryota?"_

_"..."_

_"K-I-S-E-E-E."_

_BUAK!_

_"Ahominecchi! TEME!" kata kise lalu berlari keluar kamar Aomine._

_"...Apa aku salah bicara?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

**Kuroko POV**

"...begitu"

"Pft-"

"Tetsu! Jangan ketawa!"

"Ternyata cahayaku yang dulu lebih bodoh dari cahayaku yang sekarang."

"Hei!"

"Sumimasen Aomine-kun"

"Tch! Jadi sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!"

"Hm..Aomine-kun, bagaimana kalau besok kau datang ke kaijou lalu menjemput kise-kun untuk main one-on-one lalu setelah selesai, kalian makan malam bersama dan antarkan Kise-kun pulang kerumah."

"...Ide bagus Tetsu! Kau memang selalu bisaku andalkan!"

"Arigatou Aomine-kun, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Aomine-kun."

"Ah, iya aku juga lebih baik pulang cepat hari ini, ja!" kata Aomine-kun sambil berjalan keluar.

Aku juga langsung berjalan keluar dan langsung menuju stasiun. Saat aku sedang menunggu kereta , aku mendapat sms dari Kise-kun.

'Aku juga sudah selesai-ssu! \(w)/ kita teruskan sampai seminggu ya-ssu!'

'Baiklah Kise-kun.' 'PLEK'

Setelah selesai mengirim sms ke Kise-kun, kereta yang akan ku naiki tiba. Semoga saja seminggu kedepan akan berjalan dengan lancar.

**Normal POV**

Di kereta Kuroko tersenyum kecil membayangkan bagaimana jadi-nya kalau rencana mereka sukses. Hmm... Bagaimana ya jadinya mereka setelah seminggu kedepan?

.

.

.

Tbc

Airis Hanamori-san : Sankyuu~ neko seneng dapet riviuw TwT *terharu* ini fic pertama neko wkwkwwk

Furiez-san : Ah, Furiez-san kalau mereka cepet konek namanya bukan idiot dong hahaha, btw aomine sama kagami bukan ikan jadi ga bisa di pancing ( oke gaje ). Oh ya! Sankyuu riviuwnya~

Neko : NYA! Gomen telat keluar! {sujud} Neko sedang oversea nih hehehe panda lagi gigit bambu sambil makan ramen di Indo hehehe. Sekali lagi neko minta maap atas kemalasan dan keterlmatan neko!  
Well riview~

Panda : Iya deh yg lagi di HK. Kenapa semuanya pada kesana sih?! Jangan2 HK murahan?! #Dilempar petasan dari Hong Kong (APH). Hiks Panda sendirian disini sambil makan tebu...Forever Alone. BTW kawan2 dan siapa pun yang ke sana, aku nitip panda ya! Dan Kamsha buat review nya ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : Gaje, bahasa amburadul, typo, dan Ooc-ness.**

**-Basketball idiots-**

* * *

** Chapter 4 : Let the plan started...**

* * *

.

.

.

Aomine POV

Hah

Hah

"A-Aominec-chi.."

Hah

Hah

"Kise.."

Hah

Hah

"Hng-Aominecchi, besar..."

Hah

Hah

Tunggu!? Kenapa aku ada diposisi begini?! Kenapa sekarang Kise.. Tunggu, ini..kamarku kan? Apa yang kami lakuka-

"Khh.." gawat..Kise menjilati ' itu '-ku dengan sangat erotic sekarang..

"Nnn..Aominecchi" Kise masih saja terus 'mengemut' dengan lincah.

"Ki-Kise, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku. Cih! Suaraku sedikit gemetaran.

"Hn? Han ahominhehhi hang hemihinhanya ( Hn? Kan Aominecchi yang memintanya )." kata Kise

"Ka-!Tch, jangan berbicara dengan mulut penuh begitu Kise!" Bukannya menjawab, Kise malah terus lanjut 'mengemut' 'permen'-ku. Tch,kalau begini terus aku akan-.

'KRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG!'

GUBRAK!

( Jumat 07:35 - Aomine's house )

...Sial, tadi itu cuma mimpi. Cih, sayang sekali. Apa aku harus bilang ke Kise sekarang untuk melanjutkan

hubungan kami kelangkah selanjutnya? Apakah ini langkah yang benar? Sudahlah lebih baik aku ke sekolah saja dulu sekarang, nanti aku akan sms Tetsu untuk konsultasi.

Saat aku memegang tempat tidur aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah. Tunggu, basah?! Jangan-jangan aku...gawat gara-gara mimpi itu aku jadi-

BRAK!

"DAI-CHAN! BANGUN! KALAU KAU NGGA BANGUN AKA-"

Kalimat Satsuki terputus melihat keadaan tempat tidurku yang basah.

"D-dai-chan k-kau..."

MAMPUS!MAMPUS!MAMPUS!MAMPUS!MAMPUS!MAMPUS! KENAPA KEJADIAN KAYA GINI HARUS DILIHAT SATSUKI!?

"K-kau..KAU NGOMPOL DAI-CHAN!?"

Doeeengg~

"Satsuki...Kau itu bodoh atau polos sih?! Mana mungkin aku ngompol! Aku sudah 16 tahun!"

"Tapikan kau pernah ngompol waktu kelas enam SD, lalu kau kabur karena takut dimara-"

"Stop!stop! Sekarang bukan waktunya nge-bahas itu. Dan Satsuki aku bukannya ngompol , tapi mimpi basah." kataku dengan frontal. Satsuki diam sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba mukanya memerah.

"DAI-CHAN! KAU MIKIR BOKEP YA SAMPE-SAMPE MIMPI BASAH!?" teriakan Satsuki yang menggelegar itu membuat satu komplek tahu kalau seorang Aomine Daiki baru saja dapat mimpi basah dan dilihat oleh seorang Cewekk. Terima kasih banyak Satsuki..Terimakasih.*

-Ts-

Kuroko POV  
( Jumat 08:56 - Seirin , Class 1-B )

Pelajaran pertama yang tidak disertai guru membuat kelas ini jadi sangat berisik. Kagami-kun juga sedang sibuk mengurus perlengkapan untuk festival sekolah atas permohonan ( paksaan ) coach. Aku sendiri belum diberi tahu kita akan membuka stan apa, kira-kira apa ya?

'Trrrrrrt' 'Trrrrrrt'  
Hmm? Siapa yang sms pagi-pagi begini? ' Tlek ' Eh, Aomine-kun? Tumben sekali dia sms pagi-pagi begini.

'Tetsu, pulang sekolah langsung temui aku di cafe kemarin. Penting.'  
Wah, tumben Aomine-kun bilang sesuatu penting. Ada apa ya? Saat aku melihat ke arah Kagami-ku, ia langsung memalingkan wajah dengan muka memerah. Apa yang dilakukan Kise-kun sampai-sampai membuat Kagami-kun begitu?

Kagami POV

. . . . . .  
Kenapa..aku bertingkah seperti anak perempuan yang baru jatuh cinta begini?

"Gah!" teriaklu dalam frustasi, lalu membenturkan kepalaku kemeja. Biarlah mau retak kek, patah kek, sekarang aku sedang frustasi. Ini semua gara-gara mimpi kemarin...Gah! Kenapa aku harus mengingat mimpi itu setiap kali melihat mukanya?!

"Oi, Kagami kau kenapa?" kata Furihata.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang memikirkan keabsurtan dunia ini." jawabku dengan ngaco. Maaf saja otakku sekarang sedang error berat.

"Kepalamu terbentur tiang listrik ya? Atau otakmu sudah rusak?"

"Dua-duanya." kataku dengan posisi kepala masih mencium meja. Tapi memang benar kok, tadi pagi kepalaku terbentur tiang listrik karena bengong.

"Perlu kubetulkan?"

"Boleh..memang bisa?" kataku polos, oke bukan , kataku dengan bego.

"Dibelah dulu kepalanya, terus dibenerin pake obeng, mur, gergaji, disetrum lisrik, terus di-"

"Oke, stop-stop. Nanti otakku tambah ngaco kalau begitu. Mungkin bisa sampai mati." kataku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ya itu tau, mana mungkin ada yang bisa ngebetulin otak. Lagian kenapa sih pagi-pagi gini udah murung? Malas karena disuruh jadi panitia acara?"

"Hah...iya sih tapi aku juga ada masalah lain sekarang. Lebih baik kau biarkan aku begini saja dulu sekarang." kataku dengan lesu.

"Ya sudah kalau maumu begitu, aku tidak akan mengganggu macan tidur."

"Ya,ya terima kasih ya." kataku yang langsung membenamkan wajah. Sepertinya aku memang harus menceritakan ini ke Kise, dengan resiko akan ditertawakan olehnya, akan kutelpon dia nanti.

-Ts-

Normal POV  
( Jumat 10:20 - Kaijo )

"Kyaaa! Kise-kun!" teriakan para hawa menggema di seluruh penjuru Kaijo high. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise yang menyebabkan ini.

"Ayo makan siang denganku Kise-kun!"

'Trrrrt' 'Trrrt'  
"Tidak boleh! Kise-kun akan makan siang denganku!" kata salah seorang Cewekk sambil menarik lengan Kise

"Curang! Aku juga mau makan siang dengan Kise-kun!" teriak yang lain sambil menarik lengan Kise yang satunya lagi.

'Trrrrt' 'Trrrrt'

"Kise-kun! Kise-kun!" para Cewek saling berebutan agar bisa makan siang dengan Kise.

'Trrrrt' 'Trrrrt'

"Maaf nona-nona, tapi aku ada urusan penting jadi aku tidak bisa menemani kalian. Maaf sekali ya." kata Kise sambil memberikan senyuman maut yang dapat membuat semua hawa pingsan dan nosebleed melihatnya.

Setelah melihat senjatanya ampuh, ia langsung berlari ke atap sekokah untuk mengangkat telepon yang dari tadi berbunyi.

'PIK' "Hal-"

'KISEEEEE! Kurang ajar sekali kau dari tadi tidak menjawab teleponku!" teriak Kagami dari seberang sana.

"Gomenasai Kagamicchi aku tadi dikerubuti fan-fan ku." kata Kise sambil ketawa garing dan usap-usap kuping. Untung saja saat mengangkat telefon tadi ia tidak langsung menaruh dekat telinganya, bisa-bisa ia tuli mendengar teriakan Kagami yang dashyat itu.

"Oh ya Kagamicchi, ada apa kau meneleponku? Tumben sekali."

'Ada yang ingin kubicarakan , penting. Akanku tunggu di Maji.' 'PIK'

"...Kagamicchi?"

'Tut' 'tut' 'tut' dan Kise masih bengong disitu sampai bel masuk bunyi.

-Ts-

( Jumat 17:39 - Cafe )

"Tetsu, aku ada sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk dibicarakan."

"Apa itu Aomine-kun." kata Kuroko sambil menyeruput vanilla latte-nya

"Aku..dapat mimpi." kata Aomine dengan muka sangat serius dan garang dan sudah mirip panther yang siap menerjang mangsa.

"..Ano, Aomine-kun."

"Kenapa Tetsu?"

"Aku takut melihat Aomine-kun seperti panther kelaparan...aku merasa seperti kelinci yang terpojok..." kata Kuroko sambil mengeluarkan air mata buaya. Aomine jadi gelagapan melihat ex-bayangannya menangis gara-gara muka sangarnya.

"Hei, bapak-bapak yang disana membuat anaknya nangis ya?" bisik seorang pengunjung ke temannya.

"Eh masa sih? Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mirip." kata yang lain

"Jangan-jangan dia penculik?!"

"Eh?! Pedophil?!"

"Ayo cepat lapor polisi!"

"Iya, benar sebelum anak itu dibawa kabu-" "EHM!"

Hening~

"Maaf, nona-nona tapi saya bukan bapak dari anak ini, saya temannya, dan saya bukan penculik dan pedophil." kata Aomine yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan meja para wanita itu sambil tersenyum*coret*menyeringai, dan mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam seperti akashi.

"Su-sumimasen." kata para wanita itu dan langsung diam.

Aomine menghela napas dan langsung kembali ke mejanya dan Kuroko.

BLETAK!

"Ittai Aomine-kun. Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Memang siapa yang membuatku disangka jadi pedophil* hah?!"

"Sumimasen Aomine-kun, habis Aomine-kun sangar banget. Aku jadi takut."

"Ya sudahlah. Sekarang ada yang lebih penting untuk dibicarakan."

"Apa itu Aomine-kun?"

"Aku..dapat mimpi."

"Mimpi apa Aomine-kun?" kata Kuroko dengan tatapan mulai tertarik.

"Kh, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya..GAH!" teriak Aomine sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan

frustasi.

"Kenapa Aomine-kun? Apa mimpi Aomine-kun memalukan jadi sulit untuk dibicarakan?" kata Kuroko dengan santai.

"Sangat."

"Biar kutebak, Aomine-kun mimpiin Kise-kun sedang loncat-loncat di kasur sambil memutar-mutar kaus kaki diatas kepalanya lalu Aomine-kun nembak Kise-kun di situ sambil membawa bendera jepang dan biket bung-"

"Tetsu, stop. Itu ngaco banget. Dan aku ngga nembak Kise dikamarnya, tapi di lapangan basket umum setelah Kise kalah darimu di pertandingan Winter Cup. Aku mengajaknya main one-on-one lalu membiarkan ia mengalahkanku dan menembaknya setelah aku menciumnya." kata Aomine sambil memgelengkan kepalanya. Tapi kemudian mukanya memerah karena sadar ia baru saja memberitahu kapan ia nembak Kise dan bagaimana caranya di depan Kuroko.

"Oh begitu." kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tetsu..Kau sengaja ya?" kata Aomine yang sekarang menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan satu tangan yang menumpu di meja.

"Iya, habis aku penasaran." kata Kuroko santai sambil terus menyeruput vanilla lattenya.

"Tch, Tetsu kau merepotkan saja. Buang-buang tenaga aku berdenat denganmu."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Hei itu bukan pujian!"

"Lebih baik sekarang Aomine-kun cerita saja deh, buang-buang waktu kalau Aomine-kun cuma marah-marah doang." kata Kuroko tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Iya, iya." kata Aomine sambil menghela napas. Ia juga dari tadi sudah capek menghadapi iblis kecil berwujud manusia di depannya ini.

"Oke aku langsung to the point saja." kata Aomine yang bersok-sok ria pakai bahasa inggris.

"Jadi aku mimpi kalau aku...'gitu-gitu' d-dengan ki-Kise." kata Aomine dengan muka merah.

Kuroko diam sebentar sebelum menjawab " Selamat ya Aomine-kun!"

BRUUUSST!

"Ohok,Ohok. Tetsu! Aku bukannya mau nikahan tau! Ga usah diselametin juga kali!" kata Aomine sambil mengelap mulutnya karena baru saja menyemburkan kopi ke tanaman di cafe itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ah, dé jà vù."

"Tetsu, jadi apakah aku harus melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya?" kata Aomine yang sudah reda dari keterkejutannya.

"Kalau menurutku, Aomine-kun bilang saja. Kurasa Kise-kun juga menginginkannya mengingat sudah berapa lama kalian jadian." kata Kuroko santai.

"Iya-ya, kami sudah 4 bulan jadian. Oh ya Tetsu, kau dan Kagami sudah berapa lama jadian?"

"3 bulan."

"Setelah kalian memenangkan Winter Cup? Kau yang menebak Kagami atau sebaliknya?"

"Itu bukan urusan Aomine-kun." kata Kuroko sambil cemberut sedikit, agak kesal ditanya pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Ayolah, beritahu aku." kata Aomine dengan nada sedikit merajuk. Kuroko menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikannya.

"Baiklah...Waktu itu aku yang menyatakan perasaanku duluan. Pertama kukira Kagami-kun tidak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadapku, karena ia shock saat aku menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi ia lalu memelukku dan bilang kalau ia juga menyukaiku." kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Melihat ini , Aomine cuma mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko sambil tersenyum, merasakan kebahagian ex-bayangannya membuatnya merasa senang juga.

"Baiklah, aku akan menelepon Kise nanti. Sekarang aku akan menjemput Kise dulu ya. Ja!" kata Aomine sambil beranjak pergi dari kursinya. Melihat ini Kuroko jadi panik. Lalu ia langsung memegang baju Aomine.

"Tunggu Aomine-kun."

"Ada apa lagi Tetsu?"

"Lebih baik aku saja yang meneleponnya, nanti aku bilangin Kise-kun agar cepat-cepat pulang ke rumahnya. Dan Aomine-kun sudah menunggu di depan gerbang rumah Kise-kun , dan bilang kalau Aomine-kun ingin hubungan kalian lebih lanjut."

"Hmm, benar juga kau Tetsu. Baiklah, mohon bantuannya ya Tetsu!" kata Aomine sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kuroko.

"Baiklah aku akan menelepon Kise-kun nanti." kata Kuroko sambil berjalan keluar cafe itu dan disusul Aomine. Tanpa mereka ketahui para wanita-wanita fujoshi di cafe itu sedang ber-fan girling ria, setelah melihat adegan romantis mereka, kalau Kise melihat ini dia pasti nangis darah. Bicara soal Kise, bagaimana kabarnya dan Kagami ya? Hmm...mari kira kembali ke beberapa menit sebelumnya.

TIME TRAVEL

-Ts-  
( Jumat 17:43 - Maji Burger )

Di dalam Maji Burger terdapat dua orang berambut kuning dan berambut merah wine, sedang duduk berhadapan.

JJiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt~

Kalau Kise ikut kontes tatap-tatapan mata, mungkin ia akan jadi pemenangnya. Ia sudah memelototi Kagami selama kurang lebih 5 menit.

BLETAK!

"Kise! Kenapa sih kau memelotiku dari tadi?! Memang ada tahi lalat besar di jidatku hah?!" bentak Kagami.

"Kagamicchi...serius?" kata Kise yang masih memelototi Kagami, sepertinya pukulan Kagami kurang ampuh. Kagami menggelengkan kepala, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan ini kepada Kise.

"Tch, ngapain sih aku bohong?"

"Seriusan?"

"Iya!" kata Kagami sewot

"..Kagamicchi, coba kau ulang apa yang kau katakan tadi."

"Enak saja! Memalukan tahu!" kata Kagami dengan muka merah sambil mengebrak meja.

"Ayolah Kagamicchi, aku masih belum percaya apa dengan apa yang kau katakan!" rengek Kise

"Tidak."

"Ayolah~"kata Kise sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya dan berair mata buaya.

"...Baiklah." kata Kagami sambil menghela napas.

**Flash back**  
( Kagami's dream - Kagami's Apartement )

'Crip' 'Crip' 'Crip'

'Lick' 'lick'

"Hmmngh...siapa sih yang menjilatiku?" kata Kagami sambil menguap. Kedua matanya masih belum terbuka sempurna, sehingga membuat pandangannya tidak begitu jelas.

BARK!

"WUAH! N-Nigou! Kenapa kau ada disini?!" teriak Kagami.

'Tunggu, kenapa sepertinya nigou kelihatan lebih tua ya?' pikir Kagami. Kagami dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, menyangkal pikirannya sendiri. 'Mungkin cuma halusinasiku saja.' pikir Kagami, lalu ia langgsung keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Saat ia melihat dirinya di kaca, ia merasa dirinya jadi sedikit lebih tinggi. Sekali lagi ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras , kembali menyangkal pikiran-pikiran aneh yang muncul dikepalanya. Setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mencium bau harum dari arah dapur. Penasaran, ia lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati Kuroko sedang memasak.

"Ah, ternyata kau Kuroko, tumben sekali kau memasak." kata Kagami sambil berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil cangkir untuk membuat kopi.

"Ah, ohayou Taiga-kun." kata Kuroko sambil menengok kearah Kagami.

BRUUUSTT!

"Ohok,ohok..K-Kuroko, k-kau bilang apa ta-tadi?" kata Kagami terbata-bata setelah menyemburkan kopi yang baru ia minum tadi.

"Hm? Ohayou Taiga-kun. Ada yang salah dengan itu? Lalu ada apa denganmu Taiga-kun? Bukankah biasanya kau memanggilku dengan 'Tetsuya'?" kata Kuroko sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"S-sejak kapan aku menggilmu seperti itu?!" teriak Kagami dengan muka merah.

"Eh? Sejak kita menikah."

"M-ME-MENIKAH!?"

"..Taiga-kun, apa kemarin malam kau terbentur tembok sehingga otakmu jadi kacau begini? Dan tolong jangan berteriak-teriak pagi-pagi begini, tidak baik untuk kesehatan anak kita." kata Kuroko sambil

berdead-pan face ria.

Kagami melongo. Otaknya masih belum bisa memproses kata-kata Kuroko barusan. Dengan terbata-bata akhirnya Kagami kembali menemukan suaranya yang hilang ditelan kebodohannya.

"A-anak ki-kita?"

"Iya Taiga-kun." kata Kuroko sambil menghela napas , lalu ia memiringkan badannya agar Kagami bisa melihat perutnya yang sudah mengembung sedikit. Kagami merasa bola matanya sudah mau copot sekarang. 'Tidak, ini tidak mungkuin.' Kagami yang memasuki *freak out* mode mundur perlahan-lahan, tapi sayang ia tidak menyadari ada kain di dekat kakinya dan membuatnya terjungkal.

BRUK.

'KRIIIIIIIINGGG!'

( Jumat 07:13 - Kagami's Room )

"Wuah!"

Hosh..hosh..hosh...

"Mi-mimpi?" kata Kagami dengan napas yang tidak beraturan.

-Ts-

( Jumat 17:51 - Maji Burger )

"..Begitu." kata Kagami sambil memijat kepalanya.

"K-Kurokocchi..H-hamil?!"

"Itukan cuma mimpi ki-" belum sempat Kagami menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kise sudah memegang pundak Kagami dan menggucang-guncangkannya.  
GREP!

"K-Kagamicchi! Kau ngehamilin Kurokocchi!? Kalian masih dibawah umur! La-lagi pula, Ku-Kurokocchi masih suci Kagamicchi, SUCI!" teriak Kise dalam histeris. Ia sepertinya tidak mendengar kata mimpi dari Kagami.

BLETAK!

"KISE! INI CUMA MIMPI GA USAH TERIAK-TERIAK LEBAY GITU KENAPA!" bentak Kagami yang sudah habis kesabarannya.

"O..oh" kata Kise yang akhirnya sembuh dari keterlebayannya.

"..hah..cape sekali menenangkanmu Kise." kata Kagami sambil menghela napas.

Hening~

Tiba-tiba saja keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Kagami yang malas bicara dan Kise yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan tiba-tiba muncul bohlam menyala iMajiner di atas kepala Kise.

"Kagamicchi..kurasa mimpi Kagamicchi adalah pertanda.." kata Kise dengan wajah serius.

"Pertanda?"

"Iya, mungkin Kurokocchi ingin melakukan 'itu' dengan Kagamicchi."

"Itu?"

"ITU!"

"Itu apaan Kise?" kata Kagami yang masih belum konek.

"Haruskah aku bilang dengan bahasa yang lebih frontal?" kata Kise sambil menghela napas dan mendorong-dorong tubuh Kagami.

"Iya-iya aku mengerti, kau sebaiknya pulang saja sana, sudah sore begini. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya!" kata Kagami sambil berlari kecil keluar Maji.

Setelah itu Kise langsung berlari kembali pulang kerumahnya. Saat ia baru akan tiba di rumahnya, ia melihat seorang dari kejauhan yang ternyata adalah Aomine.

Aomine yang sudah menduga ini langsung menghampiri Kise, dan membuat Kise langsung berhenti ditempat karena...

Yah, kalau dibilang kalian ga berhenti ditempat atau kabur itu bohong. Sekarang Aomine sedang menghampiri Kise dengan muka garang dan ada background panther iMajiner di belakangnya. Kise yang sedari tadi masih membatu di tempat, disadarkan dengan gengaman tangan Aomine.

GREP!

"Kise..."kata Aomine dengan serius.

"Y-ya Aominecchi?" kata Kise dengan gugup. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Aomine memeluk Kise.

"Kise..."bisik Aomine dengan lembut di telinga Kise, membuat Kise bergidik sekaligus membuat mukanya memerah.

"Kise..."sekali lagi Aomine berbisik di telinga Kise.

"A-Aominecchi a-ada ap-pa?" kata Kise yang sekarang sudah semerah buah apel(* because tomat to mainstrem & maklum neko lagi laper.)

"Kise...aku ingin hubungan kita dibawa ke tingkat yang lebih lanjut. Maukah kau melakukannya denganku?" kata Aomine(akhirnya).

"De-dengan senang hati Aominecchi." kata Kise sambil tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Aomine.  
Terlihat background-background romantis dari belakang mereka berdua.

Omong-omong romantis , bagaimana dengan Kagami dan Kuroko ya? Mari kita kembali ke beberapa menit sebelumnya.

TIME TRAVEL

-Ts-

( Jumat 18:13 )

Kuroko sedang berjalan menuju apartement Kagami, tapi tiba-tiba saja hp-nya berbunyi.

'Trrrt' 'Trrrt' 'Trr-' 'PIK'

"Halo?"

'...Kuroko, bisa tidak hari ini kau datang ke rumahku?' kata Kagami yang dengan mengejutkan lembut.

DEG!

Kuroko merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

'Hei Kuroko, aku ingin kau pergi ke rumahku, tanpa menutup telepon ini ya.' kata Kagami.

"..hai."

'...'

"..."

'Kuroko, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu yang sangat penting kepadamu.'

"Apa itu Kagami-kun?"

'Kau tahu, sejak pertama kali kita berpacaran, setiap hari, setiap saat kita hanya bertingkah hanya seperti teman biasa saja tetapi sebenarnya aku ingin lebih daripada itu karena aku sangat menyukaimu.' kata Kagami dengan lembut. Mendengar ini membuat muka Kuroko memerah sedikit. Ia jadi merasa ini bukan Kagami saja..

"..Ini beneran Kagami Taiga-kun?"

'Tentu saja bodoh.' kata Kagami sambil tertawa kecil.

"..Kagami-kun, tolong jangan berhenti mengatakannya."

'Mengatakan apa?'

"M-mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku.' kata Kuroko malu-malu.

'Aku tidak akan pernah cape mengatakannya walaupun membutuhkan seumur hidupku.'

"Kagami-kun, tolong beri tahu aku apa saja yang kau sukai dariku."

'..Baiklah, yang kusukai darimu adalah sifatmu, walau kau sering memgaggetkanku tetapi kau punya sisi manis, lalu-' dan Kuroko terus mendengarkan kata-kata Kagami tentang dirinya dengan sangat kushuk dan muka merah, sampai-sampai ia tidak memerhatikan jalan didepannya. Tetapi tiba-tiba Kagami berhenti berbicara, yang memebuat Kuroko binggung.

"Halo?"

'...'

"Halo? Kagami-kun?"

'...'

"Halo? Ada apa Kagami-kun?"

BRUK!

Karena telalu berkonsentrasu dengan teleponnya, Kuroko menabrak seseorang secara tidak sengaja.

"Ah, sumimase-" kata-kata Kuroko berhenti saat melihat orang yang baru saja di tabraknya.

"Kagami-kun..." 'PIK' kata Kuroko sambil mematikan telepon-nya

"Yo. Bagaimana perjalananmu kesini?" kata Kagami dengan senyuman hangat di wajahnya. Kuroko mendongak ke kiri, ternyata ia sudah berada di depan pintu masuk apartement Kagami.

"Sangat menyenangkan dan menghangatkan Kagami-kun." kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum dan ada sedikit semburat pink diwajahnya. Mendengar ini, Kagami tertawa kecil sambil mengacak pelan rambut Kuroko. Lalu ia mendunduk sedikit sehingga sekarang posisi kepalanya beda persis disamping telinga Kuroko.

"Kalau kau mau yang lebih hangat lagi aku bisa memberikannya kepadamu." kata Kagami sambil sedikit meniupkan napasnya ketelinga Kuroko, yang membuat Kuroko merinding sedikit dan mukanya jadi makin merah. Puas dengan hasil karyanya, Kagami mengangkat kepalanya lalu ia berjongkok ala pangeran mau melemar seorang putri. Kagami lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Kuroko dan menciumnya.

"K-Kagami-kun..rasanya aku seduh mau pingsan, bolehkah aku pingsan sekarang?" kata Kuroko yang sekarang sudah menutupi mukanya dengan tangan kirinya, menutupi wajahnya yang sudah semerah udang rebus. Kagami tersenyum mendengar itu, lalu ia mendongak melihat Kuroko tepat di matanya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." kata Kagami dengan serius. Kuroko terlonjak kaget sedikit mendengar suara Kagami.

"I-iya?"

Kagami menarik napas sedikit sebelum melanjurkan _"...Kuroko, will you do 'it' with me? I want to make me yours and make you mine completely. Can I_?" kata Kagami dengan semburat merah tebal diwajahnya menandakan ia sangat grogi.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, ia senang sekali dengan apa yang ia dengar. Lalu ia memeluk Kagami dan memberikan ciuman hangat kepada Kagami.

Pertama ciuman mereka hanya lembut dan pelan, tapi lama kelamaan menjadi ciuman panas.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya mereka menyudahi ciuman itu untuk menghirup oksigen yang habis ditelan nafsu mereka. Saat Kagami baru akan mencium Kuroko lagi, mulutnya ditahan oleh tangan kecil Kuroko.

"K-Kagami-kun, kita lanjutkan di dalam apartementmu saja." kata Kuroko sambil menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

Kagami mengangguk, dan mengendong Kuroko masuk kedalam apartementnya.  
.

.

.

Tbc

Jeng-jeng-jeng~ ( suara musik alay keluar)

N+P : Halo minna! Neko 31 dan Panda 26 disini!

N: Akhirnya nyampe juga chapter 4 setelah hiatus sebentar...Maaf atas keterlambatan keluarnya chapter ini *sujud.

P: Iya, maaf ya minna atas kemalasan si neko *men-death glare neko sambil megang bambu runcing

N: *siap-siap kabur

P: *narik ekor neko

N: Woi! Sakit nyong !

P: Gua ga monyong !

N: Tapi pandakan monyong! Liat go**le lah!

P:Seenggaknya monyong gua sekseh(?)

.

N+P: *nengok*

Ku: Ano..Neko-san, Panda-san. Kita jadi interview tidak?

N: Ah..Gomen Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun, maaf atas hambatan dan kegilaan kami.

P: *Ngebisik* lu aja kali

N: Ehem..Oke mari kita kembali ke acara. Baikalah minna! Sekarang kami akan mewawancarai para ukr kita disini!

P: Yang di chapter berikutnya akan di *PIP*PIIIIP*PIPIPIP*PIP*

Ki+Ku: *Blushing*

P: Jadi bagaimana perasaan pesan serta kesan anda?*Nyodorin mike*

Ku: Kise-kun kau saja yang menjawab.

Ki: Eh?! Kenapa aku?!

N+P+Ku : *Stare~*

Ki: *Sigh* baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya. Umm, kalau boleh jujur aku agak sedikit takut sih, soalnya muka Aominecchi sangar banget tadi... Tapi aku senang karena akhirnya kami akan jadi lebih dekat setelah ini.*Senyum sambil garuk-garuk tengkuk*

N: Ne Kise, mumpu ada di sini neko pengen minta motret Kise dong, pingin ngerasain motret model nih. Boleh ga?

Ki: Eh tentu saja boleh nekocchi. Terus aku harus berpose apa?

P: Yang seksi!*Nyiapin tisu*

Ki: Okelah kalau itu request dari pandacchi! *siap-siap berpose* ngelonggarin dasi*buka kancing sampe dada*ngibakin rambut* gigit mawar yang entah darimana* Begini?

N: *Poto-poto dengan semangat*

P: *Ngambil tisu dengan semangat*

BRAK!

Fujo+Fan: Kyaaa!Kise-kun! *lari dengan napsu ke arah Kise

Ki: *Ambil langkah seribu

N+P: *narik Kuroko buat ngumpet

Ku: Ano, kenapa aku ikut ditarik juga? Aku bisa pakai missdirection kan?

P: Percuma saja Kuroko! Jangan remehkan kekuatan fujoshi! Kau tidak akan mempan melawan fans kikuro di sana!

Ku:...Kikuro?

P: Ngga ga papa. Kuroko jangan kepo ya!

Ku: 0_0...

N: *evil smrik* panda sini deh..

P: *nyamperin neko*

N: *Bisik-bisik*

P: *Evil smrik*

N+P: *Nengok ke Kuroko*

N: Ne Kuroko-kun, mumpu ada disini bagaimana kalau kita foto-foto dulu sebentar?

P: *Ngambil sesuatu dari belakang*

Ku: *glup* Um...boleh kurasa?

N+P: Serbu!

Ku: Eh?!

Tiba-tiba Kagami datang melindungi Kuroko ( dan menendang neko sama panda)

BRUK...

Ka: Oi! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan ke Kuroko?!*meluk Kuroko*

N:*pingsan

P: BaKagami! Sakit tau!*Lemparin bambu

Ka: Salah kalian mau menyerang Kuroko!*Lari

Ku: Kagami-kun jangan kasar dengan perempuan, ngga baik.

Ka: T-tapi mereka mau menyerangmu!

Ku: Tidak kok, mereka cuma minta foto bareng

N:*baru sadar* Eh? Kok ada Kagami?*loading...* BaKagami! Ini belum waktunya lo muncul! *Ambil wajan*

Ka: Wuah!Monster kucing!*Berlindung dibalik Kuroko*

N: Ba-Ka-Ga-Mi...*mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam*

Ka: HIII! Kuroko lakukan sesuatu!

Ku: Gomen Kagami-kun, aku rasa aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Panda-san, apakah kau tau bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikan Neko-san?

P: Kalian baru saja membangunkan macan tidur*ngumpet belakang Kagami.*

Ka+Ku: Tamatlah riwayat kita...

.

.

.

.

The End

Mi: Tidak secepat itu!

N+P+Ku+Ka: !?

Ta: *Nyetel lagu "Can Do"*

Mi: Untung saja aku mampir ke sini kalau tidak mungkin kalian sudah mati sekarang.

Ta: Ah Shin-chan tsundere sekali, kau-kan yang memaksaku kemari untuk menolong mereka.

Mi: Diam Takao, sekarang adalah saat-saat yang genting! Ayo cepat berikan ' itu ' ke mereka!

Ta: Hai,hai*lempar sesuatu*

Ku+Ka: *nangkep*

Ku: I-ini..

Ka: Tiramisu cake dan...boneka kucing?

Mi: Hari ini Leo dan aquarius ada di urutan 10 dan11, Gemini *ngelirik ke Panda* paling sial hari ini. Leo dan aquarius akan sial jika bertemu dengan scorpio perempuan. Lucky item kalian untuk mengahadapi adalah Tiramisu cake dan boneka kucing. Baikalah selesai sudah tugas kita disini, ayo kita pergi takao!

Ta: Hai,hai ace-sama*nancep gas*

Ka: O-oi! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!

Ku: Kagami-kun coba kasi ini ke neko-san

Ka: Eh?! Kenapa aku?!

P: Karena kau macan, masa kalah sama kucing?

Ka: Hei! Aku bukan macan!

Ku: Tolong yah Kagami-kun*Give puppy eyes*

Ka: Tch, baiklah kuusahakan..

P: Lalu Kagami mendekati neko dengan hati-hati*Narator baru*

Ka: Sini, sini pus,pus,pus, sini kucing bai-

N: GRRRR*mengeluarkan aura hitam yang lebih pekat lagi, siap-siap mukul Kagami pake wajan*

Ka: A-aku cuma mau ngasih ini!*ngasih tiramisu sama boneka*

Hening~

N: *aura gelapnya lama-lama hilang*

P+Ka+Ku: fyuuh...

P: Neko udah ngga ngambek lagi kan?

N: Masih.*Pout*

Ku: Neko-san,maaf atas kelakuan Kagami-kun. Apa yabg bisa kami lakukan agar neko-san tidak ngambek lagi?

N:..Cosplay

Ku+Ka: Eh?

N: Kalian harus cosplay sampai aku puas*Evil grin*

Ka+Ku: *Glup*

P: Ehem, minna karena neko sedang sibuk motret-motret sekarang dan Kise-kun yang sudah hilang entah kemana maka acara interview kali ini kami sudahi sampai disini. Yosh! Sayonara minna-san! Please

Read & review!*waves*

Sementara itu di tempat lain..

drap..Drap..DRAP...

hosh..hosh..hosh..

Ki: Aominecchi! Tolong aku!

Ao: Kise jangan kemari! Aku nanti akan ikutan di kejar tahu!

Fujo: Kyaaa! AoKi!

Fan: Kise-kun tunggu kami!

Ao+Ki: Tolong jangan ikuti kami!

DRAP!DRAP!DRAP!

Jadilah mereka terus saling kejar-kejaran menuju matahari terbenam(?)


	5. Side Chapter

**Side Chap: Sorry but not so sorry..**

* * *

.

.

.

N: Haiya minna! Gomen bagi mereka yang mengharapkan ini chapter baru hehehe, neko lupa ngasih pengumuman ini di chap sebelumnya...gomenasai. Maaf php.

P: Maklum ya readers, neko sudah terserang virus bloon pikun akut. Susah buat disembuhinnya.. E php apaan?

N: Philpine peso

P: Eh, bukannya pemberi harapan palsu

N: *roll eyes* Ehem. Btw minna, neko sama panda mau bikin poling buat lanjutan dari basketball idiots, yang judulnya..

P: Jeng,jeng,jeng..

N+P: ' Welcome to Seirin school festival! '

N: Kalau yang udah baca chap 4 pasti tau deh kenapa festival ( hint: percakapan furi-kun dan bakagami )

P: Jadi dengan poling ini kami ingin meminta votes para readers untuk stan yang di buka oleh kuroko kagami dkk.

N: kami ngasih pilhan..

P: -Butler Cafe

2. Butler Cafe

3. Ghost's House

4. Any Suggestion?

N: So minna, vote please!

N+P: That's all thankyou!


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: smut here ^q^...**

**-Basketball Idiots-**

* * *

**Chap 6: Aominecchi so slow!**

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah acara romansa-romantis di depan rumah Kise, mereka akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah Kise untuk melakukan 'itu'. Untung saja orang tua Kise sedang pergi keluar negri untuk beberapa hari, jadi tidak ada yang mengganggu 'aktivitas' mereka.

"A-aomincchi-ngh tidak bi-bisakah kau menunngu sam-hmn-pai k-kamar tidurku?" kata Kise dengan muka merah, karena Aomine terus saja menyerang bibir dan tulang dada Kise dengan napsu. Padahal mereka baru saja sampai ruang tamu kediaman Kise.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi Kise kita lakukan disini saja." kata Kise yang langsung menghempaskan Kise ke sofa dan mulai melepaskan kancing bajunya.

Setelah selesai membuka semua kancing baju Kise, Aomine langsung memainkan dan melumat nipple Kise. Kise mendesah pelan merasakan sensasi yang diberikan Aomine. Desah-desahan Kise semakin mengeras saat tangan Aomine mulai turun ke kejantanan Kise yang masih ditutupi beberapa lapis kain.

"Ah! A-Aominec-chi, tu-tunggu du-nghn-dulu!" kata Kise sambil buru-buru mendorong muka Aomine yang sekarang menggigit zipper celana sekolahnya. Dengan tatapan malas Aomine mendongak perlahan menghadap kearah muka Kise.

"Apa? Aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi." jawab Aomine dengan sedikit kesal.

"J-jangan gunakan mulutmu untuk membuka celanaku, memalukan tahu." kata Kise sambil sedikit cemberut. Aomine mengedipkan mata, lalu ia menyeringai melihat muka Kise yang terlihat sangat erotic sekarang. Ia jadi teringat mimpinya kemarin malam. Sayang kalau mimpi hanya mimpi bukan? Aomine bangkit dari posisinya berganti menjadi posisi duduk, lalu ia mulai membuka zipper celananya dan menegeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah *ehm* 'berdiri'. Mata Kise membesar melihat ini. Apa maksudnya coba mengeluarkan kenjantan di depan Kise, mana lebih besar lagi. Lalu Aomine mulai mendekati Kise.

"Kise." panggil Aomine.

Kise menelan ludah. Suara Aomine yang begitu menggoda membuatnya sedikit bergidik.

"Kise...Suck me." kata-kata Aomine membuat mata Kise membesar dan mukanya memerah.

"Uh..Haruskah aku?"

"Ya." kata Aomine dengan senyuman*coret* seringaian di mukanya.

"Uh..Baiklah kalau Aominecchi memintanya." lalu Kise mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke kejantanan Aomine.

' Ukh, besar sekali.. Apakah ini bisa masuk kedalamku? ' Kise memelototi kenjantanan Aomine yang begitu besar sebelum memasukannya kedalam mulut.

Aomine mendesah pelan merasakan sensasi panasnya mulut Kise dan lidah Kise yang begitu basah menjilatinya.  
Walau pertama-tama Kise melakukannya dengan pelan-pelan, tapi ia mulai mempercepat gerakannya saat mendengar desahan Aomine yang semakin keras juga. Melihat muka Aomine sekarang mungkin ia sudah gagal jadi seme. Yah karena...wajah Aomine sekarang sudah sangat uke. Coba saja Kise membawa kamera sekarang, ia pasti sekarang sudah sibuk memotret-motret untuk mengabadikan wajah uke sang Aomine Daiki yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia lihat lagi.

"Hng...K-Kise, st-stop..ah!"

"Hn? Han ahominhehhi hang hemihinhanya ( Hn? Kan Aominecchi yang memintanya )." kata Kise. Merasakan ia hampir mencapai klimaksnya, Aomine memdorong paksa kepala Kise. Kise tersedak sedikit precum Aomine dan juga karena ia kaget kepalanya tiba-tiba ditarik.  
Mereka duduk diam untuk beberapa menit, mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Keheningan pun akhirnya terpecah oleh suara Aomine.

"Kise..." Aomine berkata dengan suara yang dingin. Kise bergidik, mendengar suara aomime yang menyerupai panther ganas. Tiba-tiba Aomine menerjang balik Kise, yang membuat Aomine diatas Kise dibawah.

"Kise, berani sekali kau membuat mendesah seperti uke dan harga diriku sebagai seme hancur. Akan kubuat kau menyesalinya!"

"Ehp! Gyaa! Aominecchi ampun! Akukan pengen lihat kesempatan sekali seumur hi-Ah!" kata-kata Kise terpotong karena Aomine 'membungkamnya' dengan meremas kejantanan Kise. Aomine menyeringai dengan lebar, tangannya langsung meremas kejantanan Kise dengan lebih keras lagi lalu ia mulai menaik turunkan tangannya dalam pase yang masih lambat.

"Hngh...nm...a-Aominecchi..ah.." mendengar desahan Kise yang semakin keras, Aomine mulai mempercepat gerakan tangannnya. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Kise akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"A-aomimec-chi...hah..aku..s-sudah.."

"Heh, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita mengeluarkannya bersama ,hn?"

"E-eh? Apa maksudny-engh!" tiba-tiba Aomine menedekatkan kejantanan miliknya dengan punya Kise. Lalu ia mulai memainkan milik mereka berdua dengan cepat.

"A-aomincchi! A-aku..aku!"

"Kh..aku tahu bodoh, sebentar lagi...nghm.."

"A-ah! Aominecchi!" lalu Kise mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya, yang disusul oleh Aomine beberapa detik kemudian. Mereka diam sebentar, mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak mungkin sebelum melanjutkan ke ronde selanjutnya. Setelah napasnya mulai teratur, Aomine lalu langsung mulai 'bekerja' lagi. Tapi sebelumnya ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan Kise agar tidak mengganggu 'aktivitas' mereka nanti. Aomine memasukan satu jarinya ke lubang Kise, yang membuat Kise mengerang pelan merasakan benda asing memasuki dirinya. Aomine mulai memainkan jarinya di dalam Kise, berusaha mencari titik yang akan membuat Kise tergila-gila.

"Hmnn..ngh...r-rasanya a-aneh..."

"Tenang saja Kise, akan kubuat kau tergila-gila kepadaku." kata Aomine semabil memasukan jarinya yang kedua. Aomine terus memaikan jari sampai ia mendengar satu desahan keras dari Kise yang membuatnya menyeringai lebar. Aomine terus menusukan jarinya mengenai titik yang membuat Kise berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Merasa sudah cukup, Aomine mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dan mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya di depan lubang Kise. Aomine mendelik sebentar kearah Kise, meminta izin untuk memasukinya. Kise yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah dan napasnya sudah memburu hanya bisa menganguk pelan. Aomine memasukan kepala kejantanannya lalu tiba-tiba memasukannya dengam cepat dan langsung mengenai postrat Kise.

"Aominechi! Ahh! Tu-tung-hnmm! Aaaah! Ngh! Sa-sakit..Hyaaah!"

"Tenang Kise..sebentar lagi tidak akan terasa sakitnya." kata Aomine sambil mengecup bibir Kise untuk menenangkannya. Aomine memperlambat ritme gerakannya, membiarkan Kise beradaptasi dengan keberadaan Aomine di dalamnya.

"A-ah..nghhnnm...aahhh...hnmm..Aomine-ah! Aominecchi!" Aomine menyeringai melihat kekasihnya mendesah dan mengerang tak berdaya di bawahnya sambil terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Ngh..Daiki-Daikicchi...ah.." Aomine sempat kaget mendengar nama kecilnya tiba-tiba di sebut oleh Kise, tapi ia cepat pulih dan langsung mengeluarkan seringaian khasnya.

"Hei aku benar-benar tidak akan bisa menahan diri lagi sekarang..." Aomine mulai mengeluarkan kejantannya sampai tinggal ujungnya saja.

"..Ryota." kata Aomine lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia memasukan kembali kejantannya dengan cepat dan keras, membuat Kise mendesah sangat keras.

"Ah! D-Daikicchi! A-aku-hnm... A-aku su-sudah! Ah! A-aku akan! Hyaaah!" Aomine langsung menusukan kejantannya dengan cepat, ia juga merasa klimaksnya sudah dekat.

"Daikicchi!" teriak Kise saat mencapai klimaksnya. Dengan beberapa kali sodokan, Aomine juga mencapai klimaksnya di dalam rectum Kise.

Mereka kembali terengah-engah , mengatur pernapasan mereka masing-masing. Setelah beberapa detik Kise mulai terlelap. Aomine yang masih bangun segera membopong Kise ala bridal style ke kamar Kise untuk beristirahat. Setelah membaringkan Kise di kasur, Aomine juga naik keatas kasur dan mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kise menggeliat mendekati Aomine.

Aomine tersenyum melihat wajah Kise yang tertidur. Aomine memeluk Kise agar lebih dekat merasakan kehangatan yang ia berikan. Merasa nyaman Kise merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Aomine sambil bergumam sedikit. Aomine terkekeh sedikit lalu mencium kening Kise.

"..Oyasuminasai Kise."

.

.

.

Tbc

Jeng, jeng, jeng ( musik alay keluar)

P: Hai minna ketemu lagi sama Neko31 dan Panda26 disini!

Ka: Lho? Kok cuma lo doang? Si siluman kucing ma-ADAW! Apaan sih Kuroko!?

Ku: Kagami-kun ngga boleh ngatain orang kaya gitu. Kemarinkan Neko-san sedang marah jadi sisi gelapnya keluar.

P: Kyaaa! Kuroko pinter deh! Btw bus way in the way kalo kalian nyariin my imuoto, dia lagi mundung di pojokan sana noh*nunjuk Neko*

N: *Aura galau nan hitam* Mengapa~*hiks* aku begini~?*hiks* *hiks*

Ka+ku: *sweat drop* ke-kenapa dia?

P: Dia lagi galau banget dengan fic-ficnya, belum selese satu eh udah muncul ide buat yang lain. Panda udah liat to-do-listnya Neko dan..ckckckck banyak banget! Sebel banget Panda! Panda ga dapet-dapet ide eh malah dia yang dapet terus * jadi misuh-misuh *

Ka: Ckckck kasian banget nasib kalian, yang satu mampet yang satu kederesan sampe kebawa arus.

Ku: Um, Panda-san ngga mau menghibur Neko-san?

P: Hehehe maunya sih gitu tapi Panda lagi boke. Malah kemaren Panda yang dijajanin sama Neko.

Ka: Lha gimana sih? Masa kakanya lebih kere dari adeknya? Apa kata dunia?!

P: Hush jangan promosi! Lagi pula kami beda ibu kok! Cuman karena sifat kami mirip banget sering dikatain temen-temen anak kembar! Mana kesukaan sama tanggal ulang taun sama lagi! Cuma beda bulan, kalo Panda mei, Neko oktober. Makanya Neko sering diejek 'Anak yang dijual demi utang'.

Ka: Se-sedih sekali nasibnya..

Ku: Ya sudah kalau begitu aku mau nyamperin Neko-san dulu deh, kasian.

P+Ka: Ganbatte Kuroko!

Ku:*nyamperin Neko* Ano, Neko-san tidak apa-apa?

N: *Nengok dengan air mata yang udah kaya air terjun* Hueee~ Kuroko-kun! Ideku udah sederas air terjun ragunan nih!

Ku: Eh? Bukannya air terjun niagara?

N: *Diem* I-iya juga ya? Kenapa ngga kepikiran? Hehehe.

Ku: Nah gitu dong, Neko-san lebih bagus kalau tersenyum *smile*

N: G-gentlement sejati! *semaput liat senyum Kuroko*

Ku: Eh? Neko-san kok pingsan?

P: Gara-gara Kuroko sih.

Ku: Eh? Padahal aku mau ngasih hadiah buat Neko-san dan Panda-san

N: Eh? Hadiah!? * bangun dengan smangat 45 *

Ku: Iya ini *nyodorin tiga buah kotak bekal*

P: Wuih, apaan nih?

N: Buka aja yok *Buka kotak pertama*

CLING!

N+P+Ka: S-silau!

Ka: What?

P: I-ini

N: **O-Me-Got!**

N+P+Ka: Telor Rebus!?

Ku: Iya, kalau memasak telur rebus aku jagonya.

Ka: Tapi ngga usah bikin selusin juga dong! Apa 3-3nya isi telor semua?!

Ku: iya

P+Ka : Uapa!?

N:...

P: Woi napa lu?

N: Ku-Kuroko-kun...

Ku: I-iya?

N: Tau aja gua lagi pengen makan telur hyaaa~ my sweet gentlement!*nangis-nangis gaje*

P+Ka+Ku : *Sweat drop*

N: Huenak~ *ngabis satu lusin*

P: Woi bagi-bagi dong kita-kan juga laper!

N:..Hmm, tapi kurang enakkan kalo cuma gini doang. Neko masak ya?

Ka: Elo bisa masak!?

N: Ya iyalah! Walau tampang tomboi begini Neko cukup jago dalam hal memasak. Ga kaya Panda-nee yang mecahin telor aja ga becus. Gagal lo jadi cewe!

P: Hehehe*nyegir kuda*

Ka: Maksudnya ga bisa mecahin telor?

N: Gini loh, Panda-nee malem-malem nge-whatsapp Neko. Kirain penting eh ternyata Panda-nee nanyain gimana cara bikin telor dadar! Ganggu tidur aja!

P: Maklum ga pernah ke dapur..

N: Terus Neko bilang pecahin aja ke ujung meja pelan-pelan terus Neko tidur. Pagi-pagi pas ketemu Panda-nee Neko nanya gimana hasilnya, eh katanya malah ancur! Ya iyalah ancur masa Panda-nee ngepecahin telornya dengan penuh semangat45 ke ujung meja! Jadi berantakan deh!

Ka: Ckck, ternyata ada yang lebih parah dari coach.

Disuatu tempat, kediaman aida.

Huatsii!

Bapaknya riko: Riko kenapa? Kena flu?

Ri: Ehm, ngga kok pa!

Bapaknya riko: Lha kenapa bersin kalau begitu?

Ri: Ga tau deh, tapi besok aku ingin sekali mengahajar ..

Bapaknya riko: ?

Back to NekoPanda..

N: Bahan masaknya ada, tapi ga ada kompor nih!

Ka: Kere banget kalian.

P: Kita belum punya duit sebanyak itu tau!

Ku: Lalu sekarang kita masak pakai apa?

N+P+Ka+Ku: Hmmm...

BRAAK!

Mi: maaf kami terlambat, takao lama sekali mengayuh sepedanya.

Ta: Si-siapa*hosh* y-yang ga c-cape*hosh**hosh* kalau di-disuruh*hosh* ngayuh pedal*hosh* bawaannya kompor!*tepar*

P+Ka: What?! Bawa kompor!?

Mi: Lucky item hari ini kompor listrik.

P+Ka: Kompor listrik?!

N: Nyaa~ Mido-kun pas banget bawa kompor. Kita mau masak nih.

Mi: Hum. Hanya kebetulan.

P: Aih, tsun-tsunnya keluar.

N: Yosh! Neko mau masak dulu!

Ku: Kagami-kun bantuin ya?

Ka: menit kemudian~

N: Nyaaa~ udah jadi nih! Ada semur telor, telor balado, telor goreng tempura, telor cah kangkung, bihun dingin pedes manis pake telor, buncis cah telor terasi!

Ta: *udah sadar* Wah telor semua!

P: Dapet bahan utamanya itu sih, hehehe.

Ka: Yosh! Kalau begitu..

N+P+Ka+Ku+Mi+Ta: Itadakimasu~

Ta: Wah enak!

P: Iya dong! Imouto gue gitu!

N: Bangga banget, padahal sendirinya ga bisa masak.

P:Hehehe.

Ku: Ngomong-ngomong, Neko-san bukannya mau balas riview?

N+P: *Loading* 5%-17%-39%-58%-74%-91%-100%-COMPLETE.

N: **OH-MJ** ! KITA LUPA! *Lari-lari keliling meja*

P: Hush! Jangan bawa-bawa nama orang!

N:*brenti* Ups. Hehehe

P: Ya udah, kita bales riview dulu aja sekarang.

N: Oke pertama dari **aschidnosekai** makasih sarannya! Kalau begitu nanti Neko ganti.

P: Yang kedua dari **kaizumielric2210** , bikin ngakakkan?! Yey!

N: Ketiga dari **DL-Akevi II** , weh jadi aneh ya? Padahal menurut Neko malah jadi imut. Okelah.

P: Dari **chi-lin** , oke butler cafe satu!

N: Dari **Airis Hinamori**, waduh udah ada judulnya sama ya? Neko ga tau.. Makasih udah ngasih tau ya! Nanti Neko pikirin lagi judulnya.

P: Terakhir dari **Fruize**, wah setuju banget! Panda juga pengen maid butler cafe! wakakak! Okeh kita tampung dulu pollingnya.

N: Oh ya minna, kami udah bikin pembetulan side chap. Sebenernya pilihannya tuh, maid-butler cafe, butler cafe doang, rumah hantu, sama minta saran dari minna-san!

P: Okeh sekian dulu dari kami!

N: Iya kalau lama-lama nanti kita ga kebagian makan.*Lirik Kagami*  
Ka: Nani?

N: Ga, gapapa kok *misuh-misuh karena baru inget Kagami punya lima perut*

P: So minna-san...

N+P: Please Read & Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: smut here ^q^...**

**-Basketball idiots-**

* * *

**Chap 7 : Finally...Kagami-kun**

* * *

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Aomine , Kagami tidak langsung menyerang Kuroko. Malah dengan sangat gentle ia menggendong Kuroko masuk dari depan apartementnya sampai masuk kedalam kamar tidurnya . Oh dan jangan lupa Kuroko yang berusaha memakai missdirectionnya sampai max karena malu dilihat tetangga, karena Kagami membawanya dengan bridal style masuk ke dalam apartement.

Setelah sampai di dalam kamarnya, Kagami segera merebahkan Kuroko di tempat tidur. Lalu Kagami segera naik ke atas kasur dengan posisi di atas Kuroko. Meraka saling menatap dalam diam, mempersiapkan diri masing-masing untuk hal yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

"U-um Kagami-kun."

"Hn?"

"T-tolong lakukan dengan lembut. Ini pertama kalinya a-aku melakukan 'i-itu'..." kata Kuroko dengan muka merah.

' I-imut banget! Kalau begini aku...'  
BUAK!

"K-Kagami-kun? Daijoubu desuka?!" kata Kuroko dengan nada khawatir. Bagaimana tidak khawatir? Kagami baru saja menghajar mukanya sendiri di hadapan Kuroko.

"Hn, daijoubu." kata Kagami sambil mengelus pipi Kuroko , membuat Kuroko menampilkan semburat merah diwajahnya.

' Hhh.. Hampir saja aku kehilangan kendali diri.' kata Kagami dalam hati yang merutuki napsunya yang begitu besar. Melihat raut muka Kagami yang penuh rasa kekhawatiran Kuroko berinisiatif untuk memulai duluan.

CUP!

Mata Kagami membulat. Kaget . Kuroko sekarang sedang menciumnya. Karena Kagami masih belum sadar dari keterkagetannya, Kuroko memegang kedua pipi Kagami. Berusaha membuat ciuman mereka lebih panas. Kagami yang sudah sadar, segera mendominasi ciuman itu.

"Hnmmm...hnnggh..mnnnh.." desahan-desahan Kuroko teredam oleh ciuman panas mereka. Setelah beberapa menit, dengan enggan mereka memisahkan diri masing-masing untuk menghirup oksigen.

"Ne, Kagami-kun." kata Kuroko yang sekarang napasnya sudah mulai stabil.

"Kenapa Kuroko?"

"..Tolong lebih percaya pada dirimu sendiri, Kagami-kun." kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Melihat ini , suhu badan Kagami langsung naik 10 derajat.

"K-kau serius?"

"Tentu saja, aku percaya pada Kagami-kun. Masa Kagami-kun tidak percaya pada diri sendiri?" kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum lembut. Melihat ini membuat Kagami berblushing-blushing ria. Bagaimana tidak, muka Kuroko sudah seperti malakat turun dari surga.

"K-kalau begitu, itadakimasu.." Kagami yang kemudian menciumi tulang perpotongan dada Kuroko. Kuroko mendesah pelan merasakan sensasi yang diberikan oleh Kagami. Setelah puas memberikan kissmark di dada Kuroko, Kagami menyibukan mulut mereka dengan ciuman panas. Sementara ciuman itu berlangsung, tangan-tangan mereka mulai bekerja untuk membuka baju masing-masing.  
Selesainya ciuman mereka diiringi dengan selesainya mereka membuka baju masing-masing. Tangan Kagami mulai turun ke bawah, tangan kanannya memainkan nipple Kuroko dan tangannya yang satu lagi mulai memainkan kejantanan Kuroko.

"Hng..Ahh..Kagami-kun..mnnn..."

Kagami mulai mempercepat gerakan tangannya ketika mendengar desah-desahan Kuroko yang semakin keras. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Kuroko mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya. Kagami membiarkan Kuroko merasakan masa-masa klimaksnya, lalu ia menjilat sisa-sisa precum Kuroko ditangannya.

"Hmm..Manis."

"K-Kagami-kum *Hah* ja-jangan di*hah*jilat dong *hah*hah*. Kotor." kata Kuroko yang napasnya masih belum teratur.

"Hn? Tapi manis kok seperti kamu." kata Kagami sambil menyeringai nakal. Melihat ini Kuroko memukul pelan perut Kagami, merasa malu melihat kelakuan Kagami.

"Kagami-kun , ini mau dilanjutkan tidak sih?" kata Kuroko dengan muka sedikit cemberut, merasa sedikit kesal dipermainkan Kagami terus.

"Ha'i, ha'i, kuro-hime..." kata Kagami sambil memasukan satu jarinya yang sudah dilumuri sisa-sisa precum Kuroko kedalam lubang Kuroko. Kuroko mengerang tertahan, merasakan sensasi aneh ditubuhnya. Tangan Kagami mulai menari didalam tubuh Kuroko ,mencari-cari titik yang akan membuat Kuroko berteriak. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Kagami mulai menambah jarinya yang kedua. Kedua jari Kagami terus melebarkan dinding Kuroko, mempersiapkan sesuatu yang lebih besar untuk masuk.

"Hah..nmm..nghh..haah..Ah!"

'Found it!' pikir Kagami sambil menyeringai saat ia menemukan titik yang membuat Kuroko berteriak tadi. Ia terus menerus menekan titik tersebut. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Kagami mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dan memosisikan kejantannya di depan lubang Kuroko. Kagami mulai memasukan kejantannya perlahan-lahan, tidak mau menyakiti Kuroko.

Badan Kuroko mulai menggeliat, merasa asing dengan benda yang memasuki dirinya. Kuroko mulai menitikan air mata, tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ini membuat gerakan Kagami tiba-tiba berhenti, tidak tega melihat kekasihnya merasa kesakitan. Menyadari ini Kuroko segera menatap Kagami, lalu memberi isyarat sebuah anggukan tanda ia sudah siap. Walau ragu-ragu, Kagami mulai bergerak. Perlahan-lahan ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, membiarkan Kuroko beradaptasi dengan dirinya. Perlahan tapi pasti , rasa sakit yang Kuroko rasakan mulai berganti dengan rasa nikmat.

"Hahh...hm..ng! Hnnn..hng! Hnmm.."

Tangan Kuroko segera menutupi mulutnya, mencegah keluarnya suara-suara memalukan dari mulutnya. Melihat ini, Kagami menarik kedua tangan Kuroko ke atas kepala Kuroko. Karena kaget, Kuroko otomatis membuka mulutnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin protes, tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar melainkan desah-desahan yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya, akhirnya ia mulai bisa berkata-kata.

"Hngg..Ka-ah-gami..kun..haah...k-kenap-"

"Karena aku ingin mendengar suaramu." potong Kagami

"T-tapi-"

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, Tetsuya." kata Kagami lagi sambil mengulaskan senyum diwajahnya. Hal ini membuat wajah Kuroko ia dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya , wajah menawan Kagami juga membuatnya terpukau.

"Tapi..hmn..tidak perlu..ngh..tanganku..hahh..di angkat ju-juga kan?"

"Ah, maaf tadi itu refleks." kata Kagami seraya menaruh tangan Kuroko di pundaknya.

"Kalau begini tidak apa-apakan?"

"U-un.."

"..Hei."

"Hn?"

"..Panggil namaku, Tetsuya."

"..Eh? U-um, Ta-Taiga-kun..."

"Bagus, karena kau sudah jadi anak baik aku akan memberimu hadiah, Tetsuya..." kata Kagami seraya memajukan pinggulnya dengan cepat yang membuat Kuroko mendesah keras.

"Hyaah! Ahh! Hnmm! Ah! Nmm..nyaaah! T-Taiga-kun! Aah!" desah-desahan yang tak terkontrol itu keluar dari mulut Kuroko saat Kagami yang tadi langsung mengenai postratnya. Tangan Kuroko tidak sengaja mulai mencakar punggung Kagami, mencari sesuatu baginya untuk berpegangan. Walau merasaka rasa sakit di punggungnya, Kagami menghiraukan rasa sakit itu. Merasa klimaksnya sudah dekat, Kuroko mulai ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Hnnm! T-Taiga..aah..kun..Ah! A-aku..nghnn...ahh! A-aku a-akan..Hyaaah!

"Hngg..Tetsuya..aku..juga.." kata Kagami yang sudak merasakan dirinya mendekati klimaks.

"Ah! Hnn! Anh! Aahh! Ta-Taiga-kun..Hyaan!"

"Let's come together..Tetsuya.."

"Taiga-kun!"

"Tetsuya!" setelah beberapa sodokan akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan klimaks mereka bersamaan. Napas mereka terengah-engah setelah mengeluarkan seluruh hasrat yang tadi ada di atas Kuroko sekarang merebahkan dirinya kesamping Kuroko untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya. Setelah napas mereka mulai teratur Kuroko tiba-tiba duduk, yang membuat Kagami terlonjak kaget.

"K-Kuroko apa ya-"

"Kagami-kun, kurasa belum cukup."

"Eh?"

"Kagami-kun baru mengeluarkan semennya sekali, tidak adil bila hanya aku saja yang merasa nikmat." kata Kuroko seraya beranjak duduk diatas perut Kagami.

"Eh? Tapi-"

"Sekarang aku yang akan menunggangimu..Taiga-kun. Diam dan lihat." kata Kuroko sambil menjatuhkan dirinya dengan cepat ke kejantanan Kagami. Hal ini membuat Kagami mendesah.

"Kh! Hah..K-kalau begini..tidak akan ada yang namanya satu ronde hn? Tetsuya?" kata Kagami sambil menyeringai.

"Hnmm...ah...Coba saja..ngh...Taiga-kun." balas Kuroko. Lalu mereka memulai kembali permainan panas mereka. Sepertinya malam ini akanmenjadi malam yang panjang bagi pasangan cahaya dan bayangan ini...

.

.

.

Tbc

Jeng, jeng, jeng (musik alay keluar)

N+P: Hai minna! Ketemu lagi dengan Neko31 dan Panda26!

Ao: Tumben keluarnya cepet.

N: Hehehe soalnya Selasa depan udah mau Ul Mid, jadi buru-buru bikin biar ngga ganggu belajar..

Ki: Ah iya sebentar lagi sekolahku juga ngadain ujian.

Ao: Cih, kenapa harus ada ujian coba? Membosankan.

P: Iya sih, tapi kalau ga di uji kan kita ga tau hasil belajar kita.

Ki: Betul! Aominecchi harus belajar ya!

Ao: Iya deh, asalkan..

Ki: Asalkan?

Ao: Asalkan kau mau mengajariku dengan menggunakan kostum guru seksi..*grins*

Ki: E-erominecchi!*Blush*

P: Eh Neko, sebelum lupa kita bales riview dulu yuk.

N: Oh iya*tepok jidat* oke yang pertama dari **chi-lin**, Wuaah makasih favnya! Hohoho, tenang aja authornya lebih mesum kok dari chi-lin -san. Umm side chapnya kepanjangan ya? Padahal wordnya lebih bnyak ceritanya. Okeh nanti Neko pendekin di chap selanjutnya. Dan ini udah kluar Kagakuro ver! Sudah cepat seperti yang anda minta!

P: Kedua dari **Guest**, ini udah di keluarin kok. Dan memang beda chapter.

Ao: Oh ya, kenapa gua baru muncul sekarang?

N: Karena gua benci sama lo.

Ao: Hah?! Kenapa?!

N: Karena lo sudah menyakiti hati Kise-kun dan Kuro-kun!

Ao: Emm, itu...*garuk-garuk kepala*

Ki: Sudah ga apa-apa kok Nekocchi. Yang sudah berlalu berlalulah, Aominecchi sekarang sudah berubah kok!

Ao: Ki-Kise..*Terharu*

N: Huh! Tetep aja puremine the best!

Ki: Ah iya aku juga setuju! Coba ada mesin waktu, pasti aku sudah menculik pureminecchi!

Ao: Oi! Memang kalian benci aku yang sekarang?!

N+Ki: ...Gimana ya?

Ao: Oi!

N: Ah! Kise-kun aku punya barang bagus!*Nyodorin hp*

Ki: Apa tuh?

Ao: Hoi kalian!

N: Ini.* buka suatu file**evil smile*

Ki: I-ini!

N: Yup, vidio kalian melakukan 'itu' kemarin. Yang ini khusus bagian ukemine.

Ki: Kirimin dong!

N: Oke!

Ao: Oi! Eh Panda bilangin mereka do-

P: Yap minna! Sekian dari kami, jangan lupa tunggu omakenya ya! Please read and riview! Enjoy!

Ao: WOI JANGAN CUEKIN GUEEE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: segala warning yang sudah tertera di depan.**

* * *

**Chap 8 : One solve, New problem.**

* * *

.

.

.

( Sabtu - Kise's house 07:44 )

'crip' 'crip' 'crip'

Hari ini matahari bersinar cerah, burung-burung bertebangan. Hari yang indah untuk memulai aktivitas. Tapi hari yang cerah ini tetap tidak mempengaruhi lelaki berkulit tan ini. Lelaki ini masih terus asik terbuai di alam mimpi, hingga...

Drap

Drap

Drap

BRAK!

"Aominecchi ayo bagun! Sudah siangg!"

"Hn.."

"Aominecchi, ayo banguunnn!" kata Kise sambil mengguncangkan tubuh aomine.

"5 menit lagi Kise..."

"Kau sudah bilang itu dari setengah jam yang lalu!" kata Kise sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau begitu setengah jam lagi.."

"Huh... Kalau Aominecchi begini terus, mendingan... Mendingan kita putus aja!" kata Kise dengan nada yang dibuat-buat marah.

"Paling nanti kau yang minta balikan..." kata aomime sampai membalikan badannya ke samping. Tadinya Kise ingin protes, tapi yang dikatakan aomine tadi memang benar. Kise kembali memutar otaknya, mencari cara untuk membangunkan sang panther. Tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam imajiner menyala diatas kepala Kise, dan terlukis seulas senyum licik di wajahnya. Kise segera mengeluarkan hp-nya dan menaikan volume hp-nya hingga max. Setelah itu ia menaruhnya dekat aomine...

1..

2..

3..

"DA-I-KI..." terdengar suara Akashi yang sangat seram dari hp Kise. Suara ini membuat seluruh bulu kuduk aomine berdiri dan peluh-peluh keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya.

Kise sendiri langsung menjaga jarak, tidak mau kupingnya tuli mendengar suara dari hp-nya.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun aku akan menXXX-mu sampai kau XXXX dan akan ku XXXX dan XXX-"

"GYAAAA! AMPUN AKASHI!"

GDUBRAK!

"Gyahahaha! Aominecchi jatuh dengan tidak etis! Gyahahaha!"

"Kise! Dari mana kau dapat suara setan itu!" teriak aomine yang sekarang sedang berlindung di bawah kasur.

"Hehehe, aku dapat waktu kita summer camp kelas 2 smp."

"Eh?"

"Ituloh.. Saat pagi-pagi kan Aominecchi sangat susah dibangunkan jadi Akashi yang membangunkan dengan-"

"WUAA! Stop! Stop! Jangan lanjutkan kata-kata itu!"

"Iya, iya, tapi sekarang Aominecchi sarapan dulu!" kata Kise seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Hng..iya." kata aomine yang mulai menarik dirinya keluar dari bawah kasur. Setelah itu ia segera bergegas turun ke bawah, tidak mau mendengar suara neraka itu lagi. Sesampainya di bawah, harum kopi segera tercium oleh hidungnya.

"Kau bisa masak Kise?" tanya aomine setelah duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Hmm.. Kalau hanya menggoreng telur dan makanan kaleng sih bisa. Kalau di suruh masak beneran...tidak." kata Kise sambil membulak-balikan telur mata sapi dan bacoon yang sedang ia masak.

"Oh begitu.."

"Nih sudah jadi!" kata Kise sambil menyodorkan piring yang berisi telur mata sapi, beberapa daging bacoon, dan roti ke hadapan aomine.

"Hn..."

"Aominecchi aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Kita kan bisa berangkat bersama-sama?"

"Salah sendiri Aominecchi telat bangun aku ada latihan pagi, lalu setelah itu ada pemotretan." kata Kise sambil berjalan ke depan pintu rumahnya.

"Maaf deh.." aomine terdiam sebentar, lalu berjalan menghampiri Kise yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

"Hn? Ada apa Aominecchi?" kata Kise yang sekarang sudah selesai memakai sepatunya dan melihat kearah aomine.

"Ada yang ketinggalan."

"Eh? Apa it-" belum sempat Kise menjawab, mulutnya sudah dibungkam dengan ciuman dari aomine. Walau ciuman itu singkat, ciuman itu sukses membuat Kise kaget setengah mati.

"Selamat jalan." kata aomine sambil menyeringai nakal. Kise tidak dapat menjawab ucapan aomine malah berubah jadi robot rusak dengan mesin yang sudah mengebul. Sedangkan aomine sendiri mulai berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"Oi Kise, aku pinjam handukmu ya!" kata aomine seraya masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Kise pun masih terbengong ditempat itu sampai aomine selesai dan akhirnya mereka berangkat bersama.

Hari yang tenang(?)bagi pasangan warna kontras ini.. Kalau Kagami-Kuroko bagaimana ya..

TIME TRAVEL

-Ts-

( Sabtu- Kagami's apartement 7:12 )

Sinar maahari sudah mulai masuk kedalam ruangan kamar Kagami, tapi dua orang disana tidak terganggu dengan silaunya mentari. Mereka masih terus saja berpelukan, merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh diri masing-masing.

'Trrrrrrt' 'Trrrrrt' 'Trrrrrt'

"Hgn..." Kuroko terbangun mendengar suara getaran telepon. Sambil mengusap-usap matanya, ia duduk dan berusaha mencari sumber suara.

'Trrrrrt' 'Trrrrrt' 'Trrrrrt'

"Ah, itu dia." kata Kuroko saat melihat hp Kagami menyala di atas meja dekat kasur. Karena posisi Kuroko dekat dengan meja tersebut, Kuroko segera mengangkatnya.

'Pik'

"Hal-"

"BAKAGAMI! Berani-beraninya kau lama menerima panggilanku!"

"Ano-"

"Kau mau membuatku menambah porsi latihanmu, Hah?!"

"Coa-"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa kalau akan diadakan pertemuan klub kita di apartemenmu 1 jam lagi?! HUH?! Bakaga-"

"Coach. Ini aku, Kuroko."

"...Eh?"

"Kagami-kun masih tidur, jadi aku yang mengangkat teleponnya." jelas Kuroko

"Eh? Memang sekarang kau sedang bersama Kagami?"

"Iya, aku menginap disini kemarin-"

"Hng...Kuroko kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" kata Kagami sambil memeluk pinggang Kuroko.

"Ah, sepertinya Kagami-kun sudah bangun. Apa coach mau langsung berbicara kepadanya?"

"..."

"Coach?"

"U-um, sepertinya pertemuan kita akan diganti jam 10 saja ya! Maaf mengganggu kalian!"

"Eh?"

"J-ja sampai nanti Kuroko!"

"Tunggu dulu co-"

'PIK!'...'tuut' 'tuut' 'tuut'

"..."

"Oi Kuroko, kau kenapa?" kata Kagami sambil duduk.

"Tak kusangka ternyata Coach seorang fujoshi." kata Kuroko dengan deadpan face-nya.

"Eh?"

"Coach langsung tau kalau kita habis melakukan 'itu' setelah mendengar suara Kagami-kun yang terbangun..Yah walau mungkin hanya prasangkanya saja sih."

"..Serius?"

"Duarius Kagami-kun."

"Oi aku sedang tidak bercanda! Benar apa yang kau katakan tadi?!" kata Kagami sambil menjitak pelan kepala Kuroko.

"Ittai. Iya benar kok yang kukatakan tadi. Kapan sih aku berbohong kepada Kagami-kun?

" kata Kuroko dengan cemberut dan muka yang memelas. Melihat ini, hati Kagami langsung ber'kyuuun~' ria melihat keimutan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan jangan lupa wajah Kagami yang mulai memerah.

"Are? Kagami-kun?" kata Kuroko sambil memiringkan kepalanya, yang membuatnya tambah manis yang sayangnya (untungnya) orang yang bersangkutan sendiri tidak merasakan perbuatannya sendiri.

"Ugh.. Kau terlalu manis untuk kebaikanmu." kata Kagami sambil merebahkan kepalanya yang memanas di pundak Kuroko dan memeluknya erat. Kuroko terdiam sebentar lalu tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Kagami. Tiba-tiba saja, Kagami menjatuhkan tubuh mereka kembali ke kasur.

"Kaga-Hn!" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, mulut Kuroko sudah dibungkam oleh ciuman panas Kagami.

"Mnnggg..."

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Kagami menyudahi ciuman mereka dan napas mereka memjadi tidak beraturan. Selang beberapa detik, Kagami mulai menciumi perpotongan tulang dada Kuroko.

"K-Kagami-kun? Hng..apa yang k-kau lakukan?" kata Kuroko disela desahanya. Bukan menjawab Kagami malah semakin terus asik dalam permainannya. Kesal, Kuroko meninju perut Kagami.

"Ow! Apaan sih Kuroko!" kata Kagami sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Habis Kagami-kun tidak mendengarkanku sih." kata Kuroko dengan poker face.

"Salahmu sendiri sudah menggodaku tadi."

"...Eh?" kata Kuroko sambil mengedipkan mata beberapa kali.

"..." Kagami ikutan diam melihat reaksi Kuroko. Setelah selang beberapa detik akhirnya...

1..

2..

3..

"AAAAAKKKHH!" teriak Kagami sambil memukul-mukulkan kepalanya ke tembok. Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya Kuroko angkat bicara, tidak tega melihat Kagami begitu terus.

"Kagami-kun daijoubu desuka?" kata Kuroko yang mendekati posisi Kagami dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan tatapan memelas. Hal ini membuat Kagami berhenti dari acara menjedotkan kepalanya dan menatap Kuroko. Tapi...

"Jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan itu!" teriak Kagami.

"Tatapan apa?" kata Kuroko sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan puppy eyes.

"ITU!"

"Itu apa?" kata Kuroko dengan sedikit cemberut karena merasa dipermainkan oleh Kagami.

"Kau...Kau..." Kagami sampai kehabisan kata-kata melihat keimutan Kuroko.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK SADAR KALAU KAU TERLALU IMUUTTT!" teriak Kagami (akhirnya) dengan frustasi. Beberapa detik mereka diliputi keheningan hingga muka Kagami berubah jadi merah dan ada asap yanh keluar dari atas kepalanya. Muka Kuroko juga memerah mendengar ucapan Kagami. Tapi tiba-tiba Kuroko menarik kerah baju Kagami dan menciumnya dan tentu saja, hal ini sukses membuat Kagami membatu.

"U-um, terima kasih sudah memujiku imut Kagami-kun." kata Kuroko dengan malu-malu dan menundukan kepalanya ke bawah. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu Kuroko mulai mendongakkan kepalanya, bingung karena Kagami tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan sangat lekat, Kagami sendiri masih dalam alam pikirannya sendiri.

"..."

"..."

"..Kagami-kun."

"..Ya?" sahut Kagami yang baru sadar.

"Kagami-kun tidak merasa?"

"Merasa apa?"

"..Zone"

"Eh?"

"Kagami-kun. Sudah. Masuk. Zone."

"...Beneran?"

"Coba Kagami-kun berkaca di kamar man-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kagami sudah berlari sekuat tenaga kearah kamar mandi.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

BRAK!

Hening~

Penasaran, Kuroko mengikuti Kagami ke kamar mandi dan..

"K-Kuroko!" tiba-tiba Kagami memeluk Kuroko yang baru saja tiba di kamar mandi.

"Ada apa Kagami-kun?" kata Kuroko sambil memegagang gagang pintu agar tidak jatuh.

"A-aku masuk Zone!" kata dengan riang dan senyuman lebar tertera di wajahnya, seperti anak kecil yang baru dapat mainan baru. Kuroko terpana melihat senyuman tulus Kagami.

"Kagami-kun sesenang itu kah saat kau masuk zone?" kata Kuroko yang ikut tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! Ini semua berkatmu Kuroko! Aku merasa sangat beruntung memilikimu." kata Kagami sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko langsung ber'blushing'-ria melihat Kagami.

"Yosh! Aku jadi merasa semangat.. Kuroko! Aku mau kelapangan basket dulu ya!" kata Kagami yang langsung berlari ke luar apartementnya.

Kuroko tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Kagami. Setelah puas dengan tertawanya Kuroko mulai mengulaskan senyum yang bisa dibilang cukup menyeramkan..

"..Ternyata Seirin punya kartu As yang lain, ne..fufufu." gumam Kuroko. Tidak terasa suhu ruangan itu turun beberapa derajat. Kuroko mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk membereskan apartement Kagami setelah itu. Mari kita skip kegiatan ini...

-Ts-

( Sabtu- Kagami's apartement - 10:03 )

'Ting-Tong!' 'Ting-Tong!'

"Sebentar!" teriak Kagami dari dalam apartementnya. Kagami segera membuka pintu apartementnya untuk mengetahui siapa tamu yang berada di luar. Saat ia membuka pintu ia disambut dengan..

Bark! Bark!

"Wuah!" dengan semangat 45' Kagami berlari kedalam apartemen setelah mendengar suara binatang yang paling ia takuti. Sedangkan si pelaku, alias coach tertawa lepas melihat reaksi Kagami dan hal yang sama terjadi pada anggota yang lain.

"Hahaha Kagami reaksimu tidak pernah membosankan!" kata Kawahara disela-sela tertawanya.

"Hahaha betul, betul!" sahut Fukuda. Sementara mereka masih asik dengan acara tertawa ria mereka, tidak ada yang sadar bahwa seorang mahluk sudah ada di depan mereka. Dan...

"Doumo.."

"WUAH!" teriak mereka secara serempak melihat kehadiran Kuroko yang tiba-tiba.

"Kuroko jangan selalu mengagetkan kami dong!" teriak Furihata sambil memegangi dadanya, takut jantungnya tiba-tiba copot.

"Aku sudah ada disini sejak tadi." kata Kuroko sambil memasang poker-face.

"Ya sudah dari pada ribut mulu lebih baik kita masuk saja." kata kiyoshi sambil memamerkan senyuman khasnya.

"Ah betul, kalau begitu Ojama shimasu!" kata Hyuuga sambil mulai masuk ke dalam apartemen Kagami.

"Ojama shimasu!" kata yang lain mengikuti Hyuuga masuk ke dalam apartemen Kagami.

Setelah masuk didalam, Riko memulai diskusi mereka tentang acara festival sekolah mereka yang akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi.

"Jadi kali ini kita akan membuka kafe!" seru Riko dengan semangat.

"Eh? Tapi kita sudah membuka itu tahun la-" belum sempat Koganei melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia sudah berhenti merasakan aura hitam di sekitar Riko.

"Hm? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Riko dengan senyuman yang SANGAAT manis.

"T-Tidak." kata Koganei sambil buru-buru bersembunyi di belakang Mitobe.

'W-wanita yang menyeramkan!' pikir seluruh orang ( minus Riko ) yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ah, Coach aku punya informasi penting." kata Kuroko sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya layaknya anak Tk yang mau minta ijin pipis.(Oke itu ga ada hubungannya)

"Ada apa Kuroko-kun?" tanya Riko.

"Aku sudah tau bagaimana caranya agar Kagami-kun bisa masuk Zone lagi." kata Kuroko dengan serius, dan seperti detektif ada seberkas sinar kecil di belakang Kuroko.

"Benarkah?! Bagaimana caranya?!" kata Riko dengan antusias dan di dukung dengan anggota klub yang lain yang mengangguk dengan antusias.

"..Jadi," kata Kuroko dengan tatapan serius dan dapat terdengar suara ludah yang ditelan dari beberapa anggota klub.

"Yang harus aku lakukan adalah menci-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kuroko sudah di interupsi dengan teriakan Kagami.( yang sudah sejak kapan berkumpul disitu)

"WAH! Tunggu! Jangan berani-beraninya kau katakan itu Kuroko!" teriak Kagami sambil membekap mulut Kuroko.

"Hmhmhun hnghinhik.(Kagami-kun berisik.)" sahut Kuroko dengan poker-face.

"BaKagami! Berani-beraninya kau menginterupsi sesuatu yang penting" kata Riko sambil menjitak kepala Kagami.

"Tapi ini memalukan Coach!" sahut Kagami.

"Hanghonhinghum, anghuhinghikhinghangha. Hanhamhinghun honhonghemhanghan.(Kalau begitu aku bisikin saja. Kagami-kun tolong lepaskan.)" kata Kuroko yang mulutnya masih dibekap tangan Kagami.

"Ah, maaf Kuroko." kata Kagami seraya melepaskan bekapannya.

"Ck, BaKagami. Kau harus dihukum! PRRIIIIITTTTT!" Riko meniupkan peluitnya dan tiba-tiba..

BARK! BARK!

Nigou muncul dan mulai mengejar-ngejar Kagami, dan yang bersangkutan mulai berlari menghindari hewan nista(menurut Kagami) itu. Tentu hal ini membuat yang lain tertawa.

"Jadi apa rahasianya Kuroko-kun" kata Riko yang rupanya masih penasaran.

"Jadi begini...psssst...pssst..psst" kata Kuroko sambil membisikan hal itu ke Riko. Setelah mendengar ucapan Kuroko, muka Riko langsung bersemu kemerahan dan mengulaskan ekspresi terharu.

"Ter-ternyata be-begitu gampangnya!" kata Riko dengan air mata buaya.

"Kuroko-kun kita harus menerapkan cara ini di pertandingan nanti..fufufu." kata Riko dengan senyum setan.

"Tentu saja Coach." kata Kuroko yang ikutan senyum setan.

"O-oi hentikan pembicaraan kalian!" kata Hyuuga yang sudah tidak tahan merasakan aura-aura gelap dari Kuroko dan Riko.

"Eh? Gomen." kata mereka secara serempak.

"Riko, apa kita akan meminjam baju dari klub drama lagi?" kata Kiyoshi.

"Hn? Ya tentu saja, dan aku mendapat bonus dari mereka setelah memberikan 'itu' fufufu.." kata Riko sambil senyum setan (lagi)

"Ukh, rasaya aku tidak mau tahu apa itu 'itu' " kata Hyuuga sambil merinding.

"Umm, jadi Kafe apa yang akan kita buat Coach?" tanya Furihata.

"Eh? Aku belum memberi tahu kalain ya? Kita akan membuat Maid and Butler Cafe." kata Riko dengan muka polos.

"Oh, Maid-Butler Cafe...eh?" kata Hyuuga.

"EHHH?!" seru yang anggota yang lain.

"Tapi kita cowo semua Coach!" teriak Furihata.

"Betul!" teriak yang lain

BRAK!

"Kalian mau protes?" kata Riko yang baru saja mengebrak meja dengan senyuman yang SANGAAT manis dan aura hitam yang berkali-kali lipat.

"Ti-tidak.." kata mereka seremapak tidak berani melawan macan betina Seirin.

"Ja.. Yang memasak kue adalah Kagami dan Mitobe. Kalau begitu yang kita butuhkan tinggal penata rias. Kagami! Priiiit!" seketika itu juga nigou berhenti mengejar Kagami dan Kagami langsung tersungkur di lantai saking kelelahannya.

"Kagami, kau bisa menghubungi Alex-san untuk membantu kita menjadi tata rias?" kata Riko sambil mencolek Kagami dengan ranting.

"Bi-bisa..*Hah**hah*..nanti kuhubungi..*hah*..Alex sedang bersama Tatsuya..*Hah**hah*..sekarang..*hah*." kata Kagami disela-sela napasnya.

"Yosh! Sudah lengkap! Alex-san dan Momoi-chan sudah mau jadi tata rias!" kata Coach dengan riang.

"Tunggu, Coach bilang tadi Momoi-san juga ikut?" kata Kuroko.

"Eh? Iya, memang kenapa Kuroko-kun?"

"..Gawat." kata Kuroko yang mukanya mulai memucat dan mengeluarkan keringat.

"Eh?"

"Seharusnya Coach jangan mengabari Momoi-san.."

"Memang kenapa Kuroko?" kata Izuki.

"Karena.." kata Kuroko dengan ekspresi serius dan membuat yang lain menelan ludah.

"Karena semua anggota Kiseki no sedai akan datang ke festival kita kalau mereka tahu...

"

Hening~

...

...

...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH HHHHH?!"

.

.

Sementara ditempat lain...

.

.

Di sebuah mansion besar terlihat seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk membaca bukunya didekat jendela, sampai..

Kriiing! Kriiing!

"Halo?" jawab lelaki itu.

"Akashi-kun! Kau sudah tau kalau sekolah Tetsu-kun akan mengadakan festival, dan Tetsu-kun akan membuka Maid-Butler Cafe! Kyaaa! Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat Tetsu-kun memakai baju Butler!" seru Momoi dari seberang sana dan sudah ber'fan girling'-ria.

"Hmm, menarik. Aku sendiri yang akan mengabari 'yang lain'. Kau cukup melakukan 'persiapaan' saja." kata orabg itu yang ternyata Akashi.

"Baiklah Akashi-kun!" 'PIK' kata Momoi seraya menutup telepon.

"Fufufu, dengan begini aku punya alasan untuk pergi ke Seirin." kata Akashi seraya berdiri dan berjalan untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu denganmu.." kata Akashi sambil memegang guntingnya dan mulai mengarahkannya ke papan dart yang ditempeli foto seseorang.

JLEB!

"Furihata Kouki.." dan gunting itu menancap pas ditengah foto Furihata. Akashi mulai berjalan untuk mengambil handphone-nya, menghungi 'Pelayannya' untuk melakukan persiapan yang ia butuhkan.

.

.

.

Yah begitu kehidupan para pemain basket kita ini. Satu masalah beres dan satu masalah baru muncul, seperti pepatah mengatakan ' mati satu tumbuh seribu ' ya...hohoho.(berasa kakekake..)

.

.

.

.

.

Fin~

Jeng, jeng, jeng ( musik alay keluar)

N+P: Haiyaa! Neko31 dan Panda26 disini!

P: So mina,selesai lah Fanfic 'Basketball Idiots' ini! *prok**prok*prok*

N: Tidak berasa Fic ini akhirnya selesai*Terharu*

P: Tapi tenang aja minna-san! Fic ini masih ada sequelnya! Mohon ditunggu ya! Dan mungkin sequelnya bakal lama keluarnya, karena Neko mau ngerjain tugas cerpen dulu yang pake karakter kurobas. Sekalian bikin Fic, hohoho.

N: Btw busway in the way anyway norway keren woi btw anyway, karena yang milih Maid-Butler Cafe lebih banyak jadi kami pake yang ini! Terima kasih untuk **Shicchi Kurokocchi** , **Airis Hinamori** , **Furiez** , **aschidnosekai** , **kaizumierlic2210** , **DL-Akevi II** , **chi-lin** dan pembaca lainya, yang sudah mendukung fic ini dengan riview / fav / membaca fic ini hingga selesai..hiks, hiks, saya bahagia..*Mewek*

P: So minaa.. See you next fi-

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang masuk ke studio...

Someone: Hei! Aku mau protes!

N: Siapa kau!

Someone: Heh, berani-beraninya kau tidak mengenali aku!

N: Bentar*make kacamata* K-kau.."

P: O-Me-Got!

N+P: Akashi-san/-sama?!

Aka: Hmp.

P: Kyaaa ada Akashi sama! *fangirlingmodeon*

N: Eh, anu.. Ada apa Akashi-san kemari? *nyali langsung ciut*

Aka: Tadi bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku mau protes? *Cekris**Cekris*

N: A-ampun! Tadi saya ngga denger! *sujud*

Aka: Hmp.

P: Akashi-sama silahkan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.*nunjuk kursi jati mahal beserta meja yang ada secangkir teh dan kue mahal*

N: Wuih, dapet dari mana tuh Panda-nee?

P: Hohoho, itu rahasia.*evil smrik*

N: *sweat drop*

Aka: Hmm, enak juga kue ini. Dari mana kau beli?

P: Eh? Umm ituu..*garuk-garuk kepala*

N: Tunggu! *Pelototin kue dan temen-temenya*

N: Ini kan Stawberrycheese cake yang gua bikin kemaren! Ntu teh juga punya gue! Buset! Lu nyolong dari mana yang laen?!

P: Hehehe rahasia.

N: *Kicep*

P: Ah, Akashi-sama mau tambah?

Aka: Hn.

N: (*Mikir* kok lama-lama jadi mirip kuroshitsuji! Tunggu kalo ini Pandashitsuji! Eh salah, Panda-nee kan cewe...)

P: Ah, iya apa yang ingin anda protes memangnya Akashi-sama?

N: (O-M-J, pliss stop dengan -samaaaaa) *mukuk-mukul lantai*

P: Eh, napa lo?

N: Gapapa *Ngacir nyari sesuatu buat pelampiasan*

P: Gapapa tuh Akashi-sama?

Aka: Hn, biarkan saja dia. Bicara dengan salah satu dari kalian juga bisa kan?

P: Hohoho, tentu saja Akashi-sama.

Aka: Hn. Kalau begitu aku mau protes kenapa aku hanya dikeluarkan terakhir.

P: Eto...sebentar *lari nyari Neko*

1..

2..

3..

4..

5..

6-

P: *Hosh*..Neko ..*Hosh*..Akashi-sama nanya*Hosh**Hosh*..kenapa dia dikeluarin terakhir*Hosh**Hosh*

N: Hn? Umm, karena kepengenan gua.

P: Oke.*Lari balik ke Akashi*

N: Eh? Waduh dia beneran mau ngasih tau ke Akashi-san begitu? Gawat, susul deh..*jalan ke tempat Akashi ma Panda*

P:*Baru nyampe* A-akshi*Hosh**Hosh*..-sa-sama*Ohok**Hosh**Hosh*..k-kata..ne-Neko*Ohok**Ohok*..

Aka: Apa?

P: I-tu*pingsan kecapean*

Aka: Eh?

N: *baru sampe* Waduh, keburu pingsan dia..*Jongkok terus nyolek-nyolek pake ranting*

Aka: Gapapa tuh?*sweat drop*

N: Hn... Gapapa kok, lagian salah dia sendiri lari-lari padahal lemah banget di olahraga. Ah iya, Akashi-san nanya kenapa dikeluarkan terakhir kan?

Aka: Iya.

N: Karena Akashi-san sebagai orang penting alias seorang raja, menjadi penutup suatu cerita.

Aka: Hooh...

N: ( Untung-untung.. Alesan yang baru kepikiran tadi dia terima..)

Aka: Aku punya satu permintaan (baca: perintah)

N: Apa tuh?

Aka: Di sequel yang kalian bikin aku HARUS muncul lebih banyak.

N: ( Narsis banget ni orang. Kalau lo kebanyakan muncul, Kuroko no basuke jadi Akashi no basuke dong...)

Aka: Kau dengar tidak? *Cekris**Cekris*

N: Si-Siap Komandan!(?)

Aka: Hn, baguslah kalau begitu.

N: Mumpu disini bagaimana kalau Akashi-san sekalian menutup acara nista ini?

Aka: ..Baiklah*Diri* So minna-san..

N: *glup*(Perasaan gua ga enak!)

Aka: Please Read & Review *Senyum*

N: *Nosebleed* *Ckrek**Crek* *Sempet moto dulu sebelum pingsan* *tepar*

Aka: ...Wanita memang mahluk yang aneh..*geleng-geleng kepala*

(P.S : Maaf bagi yang ngga suka akafuri atau Furiaka, karena Neko ngga kepikiran pair lain buat sama Akashi-san...{ karena yang terlintas di kepala Neko itu Akashi suka ngebully orang lemah dan jadilah yang kepikiran Furi-kun...} )

(P.s.s : Neko mau curhat dikit nih, pas nulis fic ini Neko dihadang banyak tantangan loh*cah elah*pernah sekali, lg nulis udah panjang2 lp ke save, ampe 2x, tp yang paling parah ada sampe ini cerita pernah keapus. Jadi musti nulis ulang... Huhuhuhu... Okeh itu aja... See next time ^w^ )


	9. Side Chap : Announcement!

**Side Chap: Announcement!**

* * *

.

.

.

N: Yo minna-san! Neko ma panda mau ngasih pengumuman nih!

P: Untuk Basketball Idiots ada sequelnya lohh... Pasti udah pada tau kan?

N: Nah, yang kita mau umumin disini adalah...

P: Sequelnya bakal beda chapter sama Basketball Idiots! Nama Chap barunya...

N+P: School Festival Panic! ( s/9249903/1/School-Festival-Panic)

N: Jadi minna-san jangan nungguin sequelnya disini ya!

P: Jadi itu aja..

N+P: Thank you for reading and See you next time~


End file.
